The True Meaning of Pain
by Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon
Summary: It's over. He's done with it. Naruto is tired of the bullshit in the world and plans to erase it. No one will be able to stop him. If you try, YOU WON'T SUCCEED. Ultra Powerful Smart Godlike Naruto. Alive Minato. Good Danzo. Minor Bleach and Blue Exorcist crossover. (Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.)
1. Chapter 1

Demon. Dirt. Monster. The words one would call someone in emotional distress. These words are used every single day against someone, somewhere out there in the vast world. These words are used to hurt, never to forgive. When these words are used, others feel worthless. They feel uneeded, unwanted, non-existent. These words shouldn't ever be used against a child, oblivious to everything that happened before they were born into thw world. Yet, it's happened.

\-- Streets Of Konoha Night Time--

"Today is the day our loved ones will be honored!!!" A mob of angry villagers shouted, armed with pitch forks, torches, and other weapons, ready to kill a supposed demon. "Please, leave me alone! I have done nothing to harm you! If I did, I'm sure I can apologize!" A child, barely 4 years old, has to say to keep grown adults from beating him. "Who do you think you are, demon!? You should know what you did to us! YOU KILLED MY SON!!!" An angry woman shouted. Upon hearing this, the mob started to walk closer, and closer, their feet booming with each step. "Please, stop!" "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DEMON!" The mob then started to throw their tools at him. The poor boy tried to dodge with all his might, but could barely keep himself from letting the tools touch him. "GAGHHH!!" He screamed, when one of their pitchforks hit him in the chest, poking holes in it for blood to leak out. "That's right, scream for us, SCREAM FOR, *cough cough hack*" A villager started to cough, then was knocked out by an unseen force. "What are you doing, demon!?" An angry villager yelled, confused, but more-so furious that another 'human' was 'killed'. But just then, after those few words were said, the whole mob was completly decimated, blood and guts flying everywhere. "I will never have any respect for this village, ever again!" A clearly horrified and angry man with impossible white hair, dressed in anbu attire yelled. "How dare they hurt such an inoccent child!" The man in his now blood soaked clothes, looked up at the dark sky, with his newfound emotions: Anger and sorrow. "Hey mister... why'd you save me?" The frightend, but brave boy weekly asked. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to get you fixed up, ok?" Just as he said that, the boy then fainted, the pain catching up with him. Before he hit the ground, the anbu caught him in his arms and leaf shunshined to the Konoha hospital.

(A.N) How was that for a first chapter? I know I know, it was really short, but I was just too excited not to have this posted. I'm suprised I got 3 story followers with just the story plan setup. Thank you for that. This isn't my first fanfiction though, not by far. So you can expect this to be really good. Not good like Hero or Monster though. That one is REALLY good. You guys should check it out sometime, if you haven't already. Until then, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

\--Naruto's mindscape--

"Grhhhghg..." Naruto was not in the best of situations right now. He was beaten by villagers, and was used as a scapegoat for the villagers to even have permission to beat him.

"Where am I...?" Naruto then awoke to a dark, sewer like area nowhere to go. "My goodness my head hurts! Must be from those damned villagers." Naruto cursed, then stood up to realize, he was wet.

"Why the hell am I so wet? Oh wait a minute, I'm in a sewer-ttebayo. Hehehe..." He chuckled at his own antics. "Would you be shocked, if a person were to tell you that you're not in a sewer, but a representation of your mind?" A deep voice questioned, well bellowed, from behind him.

"AGH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DATTEBAYO!!?" He screamed in fright, somehow turning faster than Hashirama and Madara combined, to figure what was causing the voice and where it was coming from, only then to see a gigantic ten tailed white beast with rows and rows of sharp teeth, one giant red glowing eye, and spike like skin coming out of it's body, staring at him like it was ready to pounce on it's prey.

"I am the Juubi no ookami, the original tailed beast, the mightiest of the mightiest, stronger than Madara and Hashirama combined, the ultimate god being! But you can call me Arata." Naruto just looked at the giant beast before him, in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" He asked, still in disbelief. "No, I am not." He replied, the tone of amusment in his voice.

"So, why am I here, more importantly, what are you doing in my mind with those strings holding you back?" "Ahh, you can see those?" Juubi, now known as Arata, questioned. "Umm yeah? Why, am I not supposed to be able to?" Naruto mocked, staring at him as if he shit on himself. "Well, yes and no." The creature said 'cryptically.' "Sit down boy and I'll explain to you." "On this wet ass floor? No thank you." "Just sit, and everything'll be easier that way." "Fine!" Naruto bickered back, finally agreeing to what Juubi said. "Now this story is quite long, so listen carefully." He spoke, now having Naruto's full attention.

"Back in the time before shinobi existed," He began, "There was a very weak and frail woman, searching for something to make her stronger. She kept searching and searching, but found nothing to her luck. But then, one day, she fell down, weak and exauhsted. But at that moment, a tree grew right in front of her. It was the shinju tree, the tree of chakra. She didn't know what it was, but all she could say is that it was undoubtedly tall and beautiful. It then dropped a golden fruit right in front of her. (Somehow not exploding.)" He mentally added to himself. "Out of hunger and desperation for power, she ate it. It gave her something that everyone knows too well. It gave her-" "Ramen!" Naruto cutley shouted, interupting Arata. "No, it did not give her ramen, silly boy." Arata said, chuckling at Naruto's answer. "It gave her chakra." Arata deadpanned. When Arata said this, the embarrased little boy blushed, and facepalmed. Arata after that contiued on. "She then had all the powers of chakra and the three great doujutsu; Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Byakugan." Juubi then explained what they all do, leaving Naruto dumfounded. "Wait, so does all of this mean she's basically the founder of chakra?" Naruto asked him. "No, but it does mean she's the first manipulator of it." Arata explained to him, getting a look of understanding in reutrn.

After that, Arata then told him about how she found a man to love and had kids with him, but he slowly turned into a black zetsu after mating with her and corrupting her. He then explained the stories of Rikudo Sennin, his brother, and Asura and Indra, and how Arata himself was sealed on the moon, and how Indra and Arata fought each other. (A.N I just did this because I'm lazy as hell and don't feel like writing those other parts of the story. Too much of a pain when it's already been done, ya know?)

"After that, the shinobi wars started." He said, ready to tell another story.

Oh my goodness that took 27 minutes to write and plan out. I hope it turned out good. I promise in the next chapter he will start training over his newfound ultra godlike destory anything powers. (lol) until nextime, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Powers Unlocked

"The Shinobi World Wars… what happened in them?" Naruto asked, curious to hear about the stories of war. "Things, terrible things that you can not imagine." "Whatever they are, I'm sure I can handle them." Naruto said, determination rolling off his every direction. "Alright my boy, but first, let me tell you the story of how Madara and Hashirama came to be."

"One day, a young boy with black hair, dressed in an open kimono was skipping rocks across a river, but they never made it to the other side. Just as he was getting frustrated, another young boy with a bowl haircut, a cloak wrapped around his neck, with a kimono on came along. These two boys were Hashirama and Madara. Hashirama saw Madara trying his best to skip the rock across to the other side, but he was failing horribly. Hashirama then showed him how to get it across, and thus began their strong friendship. Ever since they became friends, they always met up at that river. They always talked about their lives, likes, dreams, and other things friends do. But the only thing they ever left out was their last name." "What was their last names?" Naruto asked. "Senju and Uchiha." Arata told him. "What's so special about those names, my last names not special." He remarked. "Those names were the names of the warring clans." He explained, getting an a look of 'O' on Naruto's face in return.

"Yes. Let me continue now. One day, they met up again on different sides of the river, and skipped rocks towards each other. They then picked up the rocks looking at them. The rocks had the words, "Run, Escape!" Scribbled on them. They both got the message and turned around to leave, but as they were about to leave, some of the shinobi from their respective clans jumped onto the river. They told them to come on and fight, and they did, weakening their friendship. Ever since that day, the only times they met up with each other were in battle. They each had their families wiped out by one another, except for a few of their brothers. This kept happening until Hashirama finally had enough of it and was willing to sacrifice himself to keep peace. Hashirama was close to sacrificing himself until Madara stopped him from doing so, therefore reviving their friendship."

"Wow! They must've been the best of friends afterwards!" "Yes, yes they were." Arata said, happy that Naruto understood. "Things were going great, they also founded Konoha, the village you live in." He said, making Naruto's eyes go wide in realization. "After that, people lived in happy times. It didn't seem that anything was ever going to go wrong, even other villages like Kumo were formed! Everything was perfect, until Madara went crazy and started to attack Hashirama in one final clash. Hashirama came out the victor, and Madara died." Naruto then felt like he was going to break down and cry, being on the verge of tears. "After that happened, the Uchiha clan wasn't on the greatest terms with Konoha anymore. Other villages went a little ballistic too, cutting off ties with others, pretty much becoming their own country." "That sucks, everything was so great before, and now everyone hates each other. Such fools." Naruto said, absorbing everything he said so far like a sponge, somehow becoming smarter during the whole conversation. This however, did not go unnoticed by Arata, so the great beast decided to comment. "Hmm? Is my little Naruto becoming a nerd?" He said, in a teasing manner. "No, I am becoming informed by the knowledge you're unknowingly giving me. For some reason, it feels as if my body is legitimately sucking the information out of your body giving it to me in chunks. I now understand everything else that happened in the other wars. Poor Obito, if only that peace was never broken, everything would've been much better." He told Arata, almost sagely.

"For real? Well, that just means don't have to tell you anything else." He said, already knowing what's going on. "Wait! I don't understand everything just yet. It's just right after the third shinobi war I can't absorb anything else. Please, tell me, I'd like to understand what happened." He pleaded, kneeling down to Arata. 'Ok ok jeez, I'll tell you, just don't kneel down to me please." He said, annoyed being treated like he was a god or something. Naruto then just sat down criss cross looking up at the beast sagely. Arata then proceeded to tell him the restoration of the village, how Minato and Kushina got married. He then talked on and on, until he got to that night.

"Naruto, what I'm about to tell you might break your heart, because I'm going to reveal something. I can tell you later or now, whichever you prefer." Naruto pondered for a little while, then decided to speak. "Whatever pain it causes me, I'll go through with it. Whatever you say can not and will not ever break me. I'm ready to embrace the pain with the sorrow that comes with it. I will not be that weak little boy anymore. I won't be just a 'demon kid' anymore. I will be Naruto Uzumaki! I will become Hokage and protect the village! I will be the ultimate!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could before he was panting heavily for air. "Hmm. Ok, I'll tell you." He said. ' _This kids gonna go far in life, I just know it.'_ He thought in his head, proud of the display of courage Naruto showed him. "One day, everything was going was going fine, until night time. This night, a couple had a child. This couple was Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Hot Habanero." "Wait, does this mean that they were my parents…?" "Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Naruto's whole body then began to shake with rage, tears spilling out of his eyes. "Why… WHY DIDN'T JIJI EVER TELL ME!? WHY DIDN'T HE TELL THE VILLAGERS!? WHY DID HE MAKE ME GO THROUGH WITH THE HELL I FUCKING LIVE IN!? Why?" He yelled to no one in particular. "He did it because your father had enemies and if the village new of your heritage, the enemies would come kidnap or kill you. Either way, it's better off that the villagers didn't know." Arata answered him. "Yeah, and that's better than letting the villagers themselves try to kill me every birthday I had, kids bullying me, people refusing to sell me stuff, and being called a demon all my damn life!" He shouted to him in reply, not as loud as before.

"Naruto, you have to understand it was for the greater good. Think about it this way: if the other villages were figured out you were a Jinchuuriki and the son of the Yellow Flash, you would've been dead already. So be grateful that you're still alive and breathing right now, you got that?" He replied, in a not so nice tone. More of a demanding one. Naruto visibly calmed down at that, but was still a little angry. "I see, continue on." Naruto demanded. "Don't be so forceful, brat. Anyways, the day you were born was when the kyuubi attacked." Arata then told him how the Kyuubi killed his mother and father being sealed inside of Naruto. Naruto when he heard this was saddened, but more confused than anything. "If the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me, why are you here?" He asked. "Ahh I was just getting to that. You see, when Minato used the Hakke Fuin, Shinigami didn't know something. That you are the child of prophecy. When the sealing was going on, my seal on the moon was released, and my chakra, along with my spiritual representation was sealed in you too."

Naruto seemed visibly calm on the outside, but was freaking out in reality. "So I have your chakra, along with Asura's, Indra's, the sage's, half of Kaguya's, and a combination of all doujutsu chakra, in me?" "Yes, and I'm going to unlock it now, once you get these damn strings off of me." He told him. Naruto then stood up, walking awkwardly towards the strings because the water got in his asscrack. Naruto then tried to rip the strings, but it didn't work. He kept trying, but got frustrated when nothing happened. "Calm down kid. Think of a sharp tool and it should appear in your hands. This is your mindscape after all." He informed him. "Oh yeah, hehe." Naruto the formed a kunai and cut the strings that were holding him down off of him. The moment the final string was cut, a massive surge of chakra flowed throughout his body. Naruto then felt he could do anything!

"WOW! SO MUCH POWER! I FEEL GREAT!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yes. that is the chakra I unlocked for you. Your chakra reserves are higher than Kaguya's." He explained to him. Naruto then looked at him with glee! "Yay! Now I'm the strongest in the world! I don't have to worry about a thing!" "No. You will have to worry about a lot of things." Arata deadpanned. "Gee. I was just kidding around, you wet blanket of ice cream!" (A.N I wanted to write a word that starts with a C but that would be too vulgar lol) "Don't you dare call me that you brat!" Arata said, with a tick mark on his head. "What? That's what you are!" Naruto replied, equally as angry as Arata.

"Ugh whatever. Oh, by the way, how much time has passed out of the mindscape?" Naruto asked, afraid that he'd been out for days. "None. None at all." Arata said, making Naruto look at him strangely. "We can be in here training for eons, but not even a nanosecond would've passed outside." Arata explained, making Naruto go wide-eyed. "Yes, this means you can train physically in here and your body outside and in here would have already grown." "Wow, that's crazy!" Naruto said, excited to train. "Yes. That's great and all, but you need to get fixed up first." Arata told, him. "Ok, but how do I leave?" "Just go to sleep in here, and you'll end up outside." Arata said. Naruto did that, and he ended up in the Konoha hospital.

Sorry about this, but I'm having a change of plans. I'm going to train him in chapter 4. In chapter 4 Arata is going to train him in the mindscape with Chakra control, inton, yoton, and onmyoton, as well as his bijuu chakra cloak. He's also going to train him in his rinnegan, but that's the only doujutsu he'll train him in. He can't train him in Shinobi arts because he's a bijuu, and bijuu have no Shinobi experience. Also, every chapter is going to be 1000-2000 words long, so that's 4-5 pages in google docs. Yes, I right my fanfiction in google docs. It's great, don't judge me. Well, without anything else to say see ya!

P.S There's going to be a time skip because he's going to train in the mindscape for 100 years. That'll give him perfect chakra control, mastery of inton yoton and onmyoton, the rinnegan, and he'll be as physically trained as an elite jounin. I'm working on chapter 4 right now, so you don't need to worry.


	4. Chapter 4: Training Completed

-Konoha Hospital-

After Naruto finished talking to Juubi, he awoke on a soft bed. "Where am I…" He softly spoke. He then got out of the bed, only to trip and fall face first into the ground. "Ittai!" He yelled, not too loud because he didn't want to make a ruckus. He then got up off the ground and looked around the room. "Ah, I must be in the hospital." ' _No shit smartass.'_ Arata replied through a mental link. "I'm not a smartass. Anyways, how come the doctors already operated on me, when you said no time has passed?" He questioned, doubting what Arata said before. ' _They didn't. I just healed you with my chakra. When you awoke, I sped up time so Kakashi already took the pitchfork out of you.'_ He told him, everything becoming clearer to him now.

' _Matter of fact, the doctors are coming in right now. I'll help you explain what happened.'_ Just then, doctors with equipment came rushing through the door ready to operate, only to realize the Naruto is walking perfectly fine. "Umm, hi guys! I kind've healed myself using chakra, so you don't need to do anything." He said, awkwardly looking up at them. "Well, in that case, you're discharged. The only thing I recommend doing is resting alright?" "Ok then. See ya!" Naruto then jumped out the window, running to the orphanage, making the doctors pinch the bridge of their noses in disappointment.

-Konoha Orphanage-

As Naruto made it back to the orphanage, he found all of his stuff outside. He then ran over to his stuff, confused as to why it was out, only to find a note that read: ' **Consider yourself lucky demon, we took out your stuff nicely and didn't steal anything. Don't ever, EVER come back here.'** Naruto just then and there wanted to use Arata's chakra to destroy the place, but realized, that it would do him no good and make things even worse for him even worse in the future. So with a heavy sigh, naruto took his things and walked to the hokage tower.

-Hokage Tower-

As Naruto was walking in the streets of Konoha, he was receiving glares from people and heard people calling him names. Names like 'demon,' disgrace,' 'monster,' and 'cunt.' After hearing these Naruto hurried up and ran through crowds of people to get there.

After running through the doors and through the halls of the tower, he finally made it inside his jiji's room. "Jiji!" He shouted at him, panting heavily. Jiji, or Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage, looked up from his paper work, and flashed Naruto a smile. Taking a hot, smoking pipe from his mouth, he proceeded to speak. "Naruto my boy! How are you?" "Better than ever, Jiji! I just ran through the village." He explained to him. "Hmm, that's my boy! Energetic as always." He said, chuckling at his antics. All of a sudden, Hiruzen and Naruto were pulled into Naruto's mindscape. (A.N seeing as I already said where they are at I'm not going to use area transitions as they are not needed. They are usually a waste of time)

When they were fully inside, Naruto explained to him where they were. Hiruzen was astonished, though he didn't show it and kept his cool. "I'm glad you explained that easily, Naruto." A deep booming voice said. "Arata!" Naruto excitedly shouted and ran towards him. Hiruzen turned to look at what Naruto was running towards and what he saw terrified him. (A.N I'm not explaining what he looks like again when I already did.) "No need to be scared, Jiji! This is Arata, the Juubi!" Naruto told him. As soon as Naruto said that, Hiruzen went into battle mode, immediately rushing at Arata. "Jiji, stop!" Naruto shouted, causing Hiruzen to stop. Hiruzen then turned around and looked at Naruto, worried that the Juubi has already 'corrupted' him. "Jiji, just sit down and Arata will explain everything." He said sternly, causing Hiruzen to flinch and reluctantly sit down.

Arata then told Hiruzen from the beginning to the end. Let's just say Jiji was at a loss of words. His surrogate grandson is essentially a god in human form. "So, what do you think, Jiji?" Naruto asked. His Jiji was dumbfounded. "Well, umm, you can start your training with Juubi now. I… have to go." ' _I'm too old for this shit'_ was his final thought before he left Naruto's mindscape.

"Well then. First we're going to start on your physical exercises. But first, let me change the mindscape a little." Arata then changed his mindscape to a prairie with other terraines like forests, tundras, and mountains. "Ok now we're ready. Now as I was saying. Your physical exercises are going to begin with 50 situps. Then after that, you're going to do 50 pushups. Then you're going to do 50 crunches. After that you're going too…" And with that, Naruto's physical exercises were said and done for 20 mindscape years.

-20 Mindscape years later-

Naruto now has the body of a muscled 6'4 23 year old man, though he's only 3 years old in reality. During his training, Juubi taught him how to do the Kage Bunshin which sped up his training significantly. During the first ten years, all Naruto did was do physical exercises and a little bit of chakra control. The next ten years were less physical exercises and more chakra control exercises. Arata would be proud to say that Naruto has Asura level chakra control.

Naruto right now, is in the forests, and has 5 clones doing the tree walking exercises and they have been standing on trees for 100 hours without stopping. "Naruto, you can stop now." Arata's voice said, echoing through the mindscape. Naruto then dispelled the clones and imagined himself being at Arata's location. When he was at Arata's location, he found himself at the bottom center of 900,000 foot tall mountains. "Arata-sensei, what do you request of me?" Naruto asked. "You have done well in your chakra control and physical exercises. We are now going to work on your Rinnegan and onmyoton techniques for 30 mindscape years. Understand?" Arata told Naruto. "Yes, I understand." "Good, now go train up in the mountains somewhere." "Is that seriously how you send someone off?" "Yes it is, now go!" Arata yelled at him, his entire body turning a light shade of pink for some reason. "Right…" Naruto replied suspiciously. Naruto then ran up 500,000 feet in the mountain with ease, punched a hole in the mountain, making a little base for himself. "This is where I'm going to train for the next few years. Awesome-ttebayo!" He exclaimed to himself. He then looked around and found scrolls that taught him how to use every single Yoton, Inton, rinnegan, onmyoton, and bijuu syncing technique.

-30 Mindscape years later-

Naruto looked out of his hideout in his Juubi Jinchuuriki mode. (He pretty much looks like he does in the cover picture. The only few differences are that he doesn't have the hiraishin kunai in his mouth, the Bocho Gudodama are 5 times the size the usually are, and his Rinnegan is flaring.) Naruto was looking out of his hideout when he saw something strange. He saw a beautiful woman sitting in the prairie, looking like she's waiting for someone to return. He thought she was someone that somehow got into his mindscape, until he felt their chakra. "A-Arata?" He stuttered in disbelief. "No way, there's no way this is happening. He was always male, and he will always stay male, right?" Naruto then sighs heavily. "I need to get to the bottom of this." And with that said, he teleported to 'Arata.'

Naruto had teleported right behind 'Arata' and called out 'his' name. "Arata, what have you been hiding?" 'Arata' now spooked, jumped up into the air frightfully. "Ahh, N-Naruto! Good to see you!" 'He' stuttered out, no hint of manliness in 'his' voice anymore. 'He' then turned around to reveal that he, was really a she! "Y-you're a girl!" He exclaimed in utter shock. She had on baggy pants with white streaks on them, A black long sleeved shirt that had the upper arm part open, blue oceanic eyes, and long white hair that were parted in Spaghetti like strands, and a choker that had a lightning symbol on the front of it.

(Luckily for you guys this is the ONLY OC I'm putting in here. Even luckier for you guys, I have a picture for you so it's not too bullshitish.  .  Also, for anyone who can guess who this is I'll give the first 3 people cyber-cookies. She's not really OC tbh)

"B-beautiful…" Were the only words Naruto could muster out at the moment. The Juubi then blushed at the words Naruto said, making her face turn a light shade of pink. "Thank you…" She replied back.

…

…

…

An awkward silence fell over the two, or should I say mindscape. "Well Arata, I finished my training…" Naruto said, turning off is Juubi Jinchuuriki mode. "That's great, and call me Akemi." The Juubi now known as Akemi, informed naruto. "Akemi… I like that name. It's a pretty one." Naruto complimented, making Akemi's whole face turn as a red as an extension cord light. "T-thank you, Naruto." Akemi said, bashfully looking down. "Naruto, the reason I'm like this because, well, I was never a male." Akemi explained to Naruto. "So this whole time, you were using a henge to appear as a gigantic, low voiced, ten tailed beast, yet in reality you were just a woman?" Naruto realized. "No, that beast I actually am. I The only thing I changed was the voice. I was planning to tell you this if you walked back, but I should've known that you were going to sneak up on me like that." She said, disappointed in herself. "No, it's totally fine. I actually like you better as a girl. This way I can do this." Naruto finished, grabbing Akemi's cheeks and bringing her face closer to his.

"Naruto, what are you do-" Just as Akemi was about to finish, Naruto crashed his lips into hers, kissing her. Though the kiss didn't stop, Naruto took his hands off her face and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her whole body closer to his. As Naruto was kissing her, Akemi was struggling to get out of his grasp but it didn't work so she just went with it. Naruto then unlocked lips with her, a trail of saliva from lip to lip. Naruto was about to tell her something, but Akemi wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face to hers and smashed lips together with him, another time. The two kept kissing and kissing each other, with Naruto planting kisses down her neck with Akemi doing the same. This continued for 30 minutes until the both of them ran out of stamina, with Naruto falling onto the prairie grass, with Akemi following suit, though falling on his chest. "Akemi, I love *huff* you." Naruto panted out. "I love you too, Naruto." She said. The couple then fell into a blissful sleep, making Naruto conscious in the real world again.

How was that? I admit, I got kind've random with the whole romance with Juubi think in this chapter, but I really wanted to include a pairing. I'm so fucking bad at this... anyways, see ya!


	5. Naruto The Raijin God

-Hokage Tower-

Naruto had just finished his training with Juubi, though he still looks three on the outside. Naruto had awoken from the mindscape, and he's now sitting down in the Hokage tower.

"Naruto my boy, how was your training?" "Great Jiji! It felt like I was in there forever, though in reality I was only there not even for a second." Naruto told him. "That's great! So what did you learn?" "I learned the three basic academy jutsus, mastery over onmyoton, chakra control, my bijuu cloak, and my Rinnegan, and that's pretty much it aside from the physical training." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

When Hiruzen heard this, his pipe fell out of his mouth, and he sat in his chair with his mouth completely open, not a chance of closing. "o why are you hill a hree year olh ohg e oushide?" Hiruzen asked, mouth still not closed. "Because I'm using a triple layered genjutsu and a henge in case somebody tries to break it." He explained, making Hiruzen fall over his desk, fainting.

When Hiruzen woke up, he looked at Naruto and said, "Oh, it was just a silly dream, though it was quite a long one." Until he looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the Rinnegan. "Nevermind, it wasn't. I guess I can make this an S-Class secret, though that would give me more paperwork. Agh, whatever." He replied rhetorically, making Naruto laugh at the argument he was having with himself. "Well Jiji, since I'm out of the mindscape for now, I'd like to be enrolled in the academy?" Naruto asked Hiruzen. "What? You're too young for that." Hiruzen told Naruto. "Well Jiji, let me change the henge I'm in so it looks like I'm old enough to join." Naruto then changed his henge and is wearing raggedy clothes, and his hair is more wild than it was before. (Looks like young filler Naruto in Shippuden)

"How's this, Jiji!?" Naruto asked him excitedly. "I think it looks great on you, Naruto." Hiruzen lied, trying to get out of a long conversation about what he wears. "Thanks Jiji! So, when can I start?" Naruto asked him. "You'll start tomorrow. Be there at 8:00 am. Ok?" "Alright Jiji!" Naruto responded. With that, Naruto ran out of the Hokage tower, through the streets of Konoha, all the way to the Forest of Death.

-Forest of Death-

"Wooh, I'm here. Thanks for the information, Akemi." ' _No problem, Naruto.'_ Akemi responded. Naruto then walked inside, and wandered around until he found a good spot to use Creation of All Things to make his house. Naruto walked and walked, until he found a big open spot, surrounded by sunlight and trees. He then used his  Creation of All Things to make a house. (It's an exact replica of the one in Boruto.) He then walked inside, and looked around a bit until he found a room the he deemed his. "Ahh, peace at last." Naruto sighed out. He then made a bed with his powers, got in that bed, and the moment his head hit the pillow he went to sleep.

-Mindscape-

"Mmmm, so soft…" Naruto grumbled, unaware that he was in the mindscape resting on Akemi's lap. "Since when were pillows this soft and smell so good…" "They don't." A soft voice replied. "Akemi?" Naruto replied, immediately recognizing the voice. "Yes it's me, Naruto." Akemi replied. Naruto then opened his eyes, only to be met by Akemi staring down at him. "Good morning, Akemi." "Good morning, Naruto." They both greeted to each other. Naruto then stood up from Akemi's lap, wanting to talk about more serious matters.

"Akemi, about yesterday…" Naruto started off, his happy mood turning into more of a depressed one. "The reason why I did that is, well, because I love you. It didn't start out as me loving you though. It started out as more of a best friend bond, when you were posing as a male. We talked, laughed, and trained together. But the moment I saw you as a girl that day, my heart started to race, and I just had to go see you. When I made it to you, I had this feeling. I can't describe it, but it made me feel, like there was something more, something that would bring us closer than just best friends. So what did I do? I kissed you, and you kissed back. I told you I loved you, and you said the same back. But as I was out of the mindscape, I was starting the think about what happened to us that day. I started questioning if you really loved me, and I came to the conclusion that you didn't love me, but liked me as more than a friend, but not enough to love me. Am I right?" Naruto asked for confirmation. Akemi, who was just sitting, looked at him, and the only thing she could do was nod her head in shame. "I thought as much." When Naruto said that, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a hug. "You don't have to think that this is your fault, it's my fault. I rushed things and tried to make a relationship with you too quickly. So I came to ask you for forgiveness and if we can start over." Naruto told her. The reply he got was a peck on the lips from Akemi. "I think I would like that, Naruto!" She reassured him, snuggling into his chest. Naruto's sad mood instantly turned into a happy one. "Alright, dattebayo!" He said excitedly.

After a while, the two broke the hug, the followed up with a quick peck on the lips. They then embraced each other for a quite some time, until Naruto spoke up after a while.

"Even though you already trained me enough, there's something I wanted to try." Naruto said. "But first, I need to be away from you to use it." He explained. They then let go from each other, and Naruto walked through the grass of the prairie, standing 10 feet away from her. Naruto then used Creation of All Things and made a ball of lightning about the size of chidori. "Alright, I'm about to do it!" He exclaimed. Naruto the made the ball float above his head, and started to channel the balls chakra and his chakra together. As he was channeling his chakra, he started to channel a ton more, making the ball of lightning channel it's chakra, pretty much shooting lightning bolts down on him.

"NARUTO ARE YOU O-" Her shouting was then cut off by Naruto's whole body becoming enveloped in his six paths mode, but he became much shorter with his hair now as long as Madara's, but red. "It worked dattebayo!" He shouted, but not moving since he wasn't done channeling chakra. The ball of lightning was still there, but was slowly being decreased to nothing as he was now absorbing. When he was done, he now stood at 4'9", shorter than Akemi by a lot.

"Naruto, what's this feeling I'm getting from you?" "It's the combination of lightning and six paths mode, God Awakening, Raijin Form!" He said, accidentally causing the humongous mountains in the distance explode in a burst of lightning. Akemi just stood there with her mouth agape. "When did you learn how to do this?" She asked, still surprised. "I don't know, it just kind've came to me. Now that I can do this, I'll need someone to teach me mastery over the elements so I can add forms to this mode." He explained, causing Akemi to get a headache. "Get out and get ready for the academy tomorrow." She demanded, making Naruto laugh as he left the mindscape.

-Naruto's house 7:30 5 years later-

Naruto woke up to a bright shining light coming through his windows. He was still in his Raijin form, which he proceeded to keep on as he got out of bed. He then noticed the his Raijin form was not using any chakra from his reserves, which made him surprised, as this form would drain his reserves quicker than a Perfect Susanoo, theoretically. He decided to go to his bathroom, brush his teeth, and take a long shower. When he was done, he got dressed, and he went downstairs only to smell something good, coming from the kitchen. He then walked in and saw Akemi cooking something?

"Akemi, is that you?" Naruto asked, surprised. "Yes, it's me. I'm only out of the mindscape because you fell asleep for 5 years. I was here to fill in for you at the academy and home. I made sure that no one noticed you were out for this long. Though the character I made for you at the academy is an idiot." She explained to Naruto, but Naruto didn't looked surprised. "I had a feeling this would happen. I should've never activated it in the mindscape." He said, confusing Akemi. "Why is that?" "Because in reality, I was just shocking my brain, forcing this mode on my body, therefore causing the brain to send the chakra through my body without my command. The final product of that is this, **Eien No Raijin Modo**." He said, causing another question to rise from Akemi's confusion. "When did you theorize all of this?" She asked. "I was playing around with lightning and my Rinnegan while training. I played around too much and let a lightning bolt hit me hehe." He said, causing Akemi to facepalm with one free hand as she was carrying breakfast for Naruto in the other.

Naruto seeing this then ran towards the table, pulled out a chair and sat in it, and finally hurried up and scooched up to the table. When she came over, he was greeted with pancakes, waffles, milk, and some toast coated in butter and smeared with jelly on both sides. "Eat up Naruto, the academy starts in 20 minutes. It's also graduation day, so don't be late!" She told him.

When Naruto was done eating, he put all the empty plates and his cup into the snk, washed them, and began to head out the door, until Akemi told him to wait. He, of course, being the good soul that he his, and decided to wait. Akemi then told him what had transpired throughout the years in a quick summary, leaving him only five minutes to get to the academy. After she was done, Naruto bolted through the door, (no pun intended) running to the academy faster than the highest level of Hiraishin.

-Konoha Shinobi Academy-

Naruto finally made it to the academy, still having pretty much five minutes until the graduation exams started. When Naruto walked into the academy, everyone was there, talking to there friends, until Naruto entered. When Naruto entered the room, people stopped and looked. He was getting comments from kids like, "Is that a new kid?" or "He looks really strong. Maybe he could take down Sasuke!" Naruto just ignored them, and sat down next to a certain black haired kid.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" Naruto asked him. "Hn." Was what he got in reply. "Let me repeat that question, do. you. mind. if. I .sit. here?" Naruto asked him, more forcefully this time. "N-no" The kid responded, a little scared of Naruto. "Good." Naruto responded, feeling relaxed as he sat down. A few minutes later, the kids got in their respective seats knowing the teacher was coming in soon.

As predicted, the class teacher, Iruka Umino came in. As he made his way to his desk, he decided to greet the class and give a lecture. The whole class tuned out the teacher, until the test was passed. The moment Naruto received the test, he instantly completed it, and flipped his paper over. A few kids noticed this and looked at him in awe, while other looked at him in jealousy.

Out of nowhere, the teacher spoke up. "Oh yeah, is Naruto Uzumaki here?" He asked, looking at all his students, not noticing the kid with red hair. "Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The whole class looked at him in shock. This is Naruto? The loud mouthed yellow haired brash kid? No way! Sakura hearing this, decided to try to talk shit on him for sitting by Sasuke. "CHA, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SITTING NEXT TO MY SASUKE!?" She literally screeched at Naruto, making him have slight ear pain. "Agh, keep your voice down, you Sakura tree wanna be! Your Hokage tower sized forehead and horribly pink waterfall hair might be part of it, but your loud ass voice isn't! To be honest, I don't even care if he's your Sasuke or not, the seat is a fucking seat! What, did you have your orgasm in it, you disgusting banshee!" Naruto roared back, taking the whole class by surprise, even the teacher. Naruto had a crush on Sakura, right?

After a few seconds of shock and silence, the students had started to laugh and some even thanked him for shutting the banshee up. Sakura could do nothing but stare at the Naruto that was in front of her. After a while, the laughter died down, and the student went back to doing their tests.

20 minutes passed, and every single student flip over their test symbolizing the they're finished. The teacher then came around and collected their papers, but when he came to Naruto, he grabbed his paper and gave him a thumbs up, hoping that he'll pass the academy this time. After he collected their papers, he walked back to his desk and called out the top results. "Hinata Hyuuga, 8/10. Sakura Haruno, 9/10. Sasuke Uchiha, 9.5/10, seeing as he did half of the last question." He then paused, leaving the students ready to hear who got a perfect score on the test. "Naruto Uzumaki, 10/10!" He exclaimed, surprised that Naruto did so well on the test.

The whole class was in outrage. Iruka being the teacher that he is, decided to calm the class down. "Settle down class. Settle down! I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" He yelled, using the big head jutsu, making the kids pale. "Now, since that's over, everyone, to the shuriken and sparring area!" He exclaimed like he was a super hero.

-Academy Training Grounds-

Once everyone made it there, he told them to form a straight line, and do the shuriken throwing test. Hinata got 85/100, Shino got 90/100, Sasuke got 95/100, and Naruto got 100/100, surprising the class once again. "Alright class, it's now time for sparring!" he said. The kids then gathered around the sparring field, and watched the matches.

-Skip to Naruto and Sasuke's match-

"Next up: we have Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto and Sasuke got on both sides of the field. Sasuke got cheers from everyone, whereas Naruto got nothing. "Are both opponents ready?" Iruka said. Sasuke got into his clan's Taijutsu style, whereas Naruto got into handstand, with his legs slightly bent to make them look like crab hands. Though Iruka didn't question it, he was sure to ask him about it in the future. "Remember, no Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. Without further ado…"

Begin!

Sasuke ran after Naruto at High genin speed. To the class, he looked like a blur of colors, but to Naruto, he looked like a baby trying to walk. When Sasuke made it over to him, he aimed to hit him with a right fist to the ankle, intending to break it. But that was countered as Naruto bent his hands, making Sasuke's right hand hit his left foot, which made Naruto jump off of his fit. As Naruto jumped off Sasuke's foot backwards, he front flipped his body forwards, sending a lightning enhanced kick to Sasuke's head, sending Sasuke into a tree. Sasuke coughed up some blood and was knocked unconscious. All of that happened within the time span of 6 seconds.

To say the kids were shocked was an understatement. "Sasuke is unconscious, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka announced. The kids went wild with excitement! Cheering for Naruto, happy that someone finally beat Sasuke, in 6 six seconds at that! The kids the started to rally around him, asking him questions about how he did it. He just told them it was nothing. When kids asked if they could be friends with him, he grew a big smile on his face and said sure. Little did they know how much it meant for Naruto to hear those words directed towards him. Naruto had tears welling up in his eyes, but decided now was not the time to cry. "Everyone, let's go back to see your final results, alright?" Iruka said, getting everyone's attention. When that was said, the kids all picked up naruto, and threw him up in the air and letting him fall so they could catch him. They repeated this process until Naruto started to get dizzy, and then they all ran into the classroom.

-Konoha Shinobi Academy-

When they were all inside, they were all quiet, waiting for the teacher to name the 'Rookie/Kunoichi Of The Year.' "Alright class, everyone graduates first of all, so come and get your-" He was interrupted when a bunch of stampeding kids rushing over him to get their Hitai-ate's. They got their Hitai-ate's, and Iruka didn't get to speak. Poor Iruka.

The kids walked back to their seats, and Iruka sensei got off the floor, battered with bruises. "Alright kids, I'm now about to announce the Kunoichi and Rookie of the year." The kids then listened to hear about the best kids in class. "The Rookie of the year is… Naruto Uzumaki!" "What!? I deserve that title, I'm an Uchiha elite! I deserve that title just because I'm an Uchiha!" "Sasuke is right! Naruto doesn't deserve it because he's stupid!" They both yelled, causing the class to look at them with anger. "Sasuke, Sakura, do you value your lives?" Naruto asked them in a chilling voice. The two of them both shut up at his threat. "Hmph, that's what I thought." Naruto grunted in response. "The Kunoichi of the year, is… Hinata Hyuuga!" The class then went wild! How did the shyest girl in class be Kunoichi of the year? Sakura of course, being the smartass she is, had to speak up about it. "I should be Kunoichi of the year, I'm better than everyone here!" "Sakura it's because you're better than everyone with because. What, are you going to throw words at people to defeat them?" Naruto responded, making the class laugh at her again. Sakura was fuming but like Naruto said before, she valued her life so she kept quiet.

"Alright, class dismissed! Remember to come back tomorrow for team placements! I'll miss you all!" He said, but no one heard him because the kids were already out of class by then.

-Streets of Konoha-

As all the kids were rushing out of academy, getting ready to tell their parents about their graduation, Sasuke and Naruto had no parents. Sasuke had a clan compound, while Naruto had his jiji, Akemi, and his house. That was it. All of a sudden, time stopped. Everything stopped moving, except for Naruto and Sasuke.

For Sasuke, he was just walking, and suddenly, everything stopped moving and turned black and white. He was confused, and thought nothing of it, until Naruto came to talk to him.

When Naruto walked over through the crowd of kids and came to talk to him, he was glowing with power in his God Awakening Raijin mode. Sasuke saw this, and was looking at him in awe and fear, though he wasn't showing his fear.

Naruto then asked him a question. **"Sasuke, why do you seek power? Is it to rule the world? Is it to achieve peace? Or is to,** _ **get revenge."**_ Naruto practically spat out the last part, in a sagely voice. Sasuke, hearing that last part, he was angered. He wanted nothing other than to crush the deity that was before him for bringing up his past. "Yes. It's for revenge! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT DESTROY THE MAN THE KILLED MY CLAN!? I NEED ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD TO DEFEAT HIM, SO I DEMAND YOU-" **"Silence you fool."** Naruto forced, holding up a hand in front of Sasuke's face, shutting him up effectively. **"Power is not gained by anger or revenge. It is not gained by forcing people to give it to you. While power can be gained through hard training, it grows even stronger when you want to protect people you love. While you may have had your whole clan wiped out, there are people that want to be precious to you. Take Sakura for example: Even though she is fucking annoying, loud, and a smartass at times, deep down she truly loves you. While you may not return her feelings, make her one of your precious people you want to protect. You may just awaken something in you by protecting her."** Naruto told him wisely. Sasuke just looked at him with curiosity replacing his anger. "What do you mean? You have no one precious to you, you're just a clanless dope that has nobody! How could you possibly gain this much power yet you have no one to protect! Are you lying to me?" Sasuke accused him, narrowing his eyes. Naruto just looked at him, then laughed, much to Sasuke's surprise. After Naruto stopped laughing, he spoke. **"Sasuke, don't make accusations if you don't know the full situation. Now, I'm going to give you a gift. It will awaken when the time is right. Until then, think about what I told you. I hope you remember what I said."** And with that, Naruto tapped Sasuke's left arm, making a combination of a moon and sun mark on it. After that Naruto seemingly teleported away, leaving Sasuke to think about what he said.

When Naruto left, time seemingly started to flow. Sasuke just stood there, thinking about what Naruto said to him. He thought it about it his whole walk back to his compound.

As he was walking back to his compound, he saw Sakura a few feet away from him. He then ran up to her and asked her something. "Hey um, Sakura, do you want to go to Kozue?" Sasuke asked her nervously. Sakura widened her eyes in shock. Of course she'd want to go! It's the most expensive restaurant in Konoha! (Disclaimer Kozue is a real restaurant in Japan I'm just using the name don't hurt me!) "S-sure!" Sakura said. "When do you want t- "Great! I'll stop by at 7:30. See you soon, Sakura!" Sasuke then walked off to his compound, thankful he got that part over with. Sakura, was just celebrating, thinking that she finally won a date with 'her Sasuke.'

-Unknown Location Inside Forest 7:00 PM-

"Give it up, Konoha-nin. You can't escape me. So would you rather be put in jail or be ranked as a missing-nin, where I will personally come and capture your ass." Naruto said, seeming to be threatening someone.

Currently, we see our hero Naruto saving the day once again. A certain Chunin of Konoha that goes by the name Mizuki, was trying to get the Scroll of Seals to Orochimaru. He was of course caught by Naruto, and then started to run away, but didn't get too far at all. Right now, Naruto has Mizuki tied up to a tree. "Never, I will-" Mizuki started, but was cut off by a lighthting bolt piercing his heart, making a whole in his chest. "Either way, you weren't going to stay alive, fucking idiot." _'Naruto, calm down with the language. It's unlike you to swear for no reason.' 'Sorry, it's just fun to do!'_ Akemi face palmed from within the mindscape.

Naruto walked over to Mizuki's body, examined it, then found a storage seal under his chin. 'Very clever Mizuki, very clever.' Naruto thought. He then opened the storage seal, making the scroll fall out. Naruto then looked around to make sure no one saw him, opened the seal with his Rinnegan active copying every jutsu on there, then turned off his Rinnegan and closed the seal.

After he was done copying the jutsu in the scroll, he picked up Mizuki and slumped him over his back, and carried the scroll in another hand, then ran back to the hokage tower in a burst of speed.

"Jiji, I'm here!" Naruto shouted, bursting through the doors, scaring the old Hokage. Hiruzen, who was reading a certain book, quickly hid it under his desk so Naruto wouldn't see it. "Ahh, Naruto my boy how are you?" Hiruzen asked him, looking at the odd sight of Mizuki on Naruto's shoulder, dead.

"Well, I caught this guy trying to steal the scroll of seals." Naruto explained, throwing Mizuki down on the floor and tossing the scroll to Hiruzen. "Well Naruto, it seems you've done Konoha a great service. Also, did you become genin?" Hiruzen asked, noticing his Hitai-ate. "You know it jiji! I'll become the strongest you've ever known and take the hat from you!" Naruto exclaimed, making Hiruzen smile. "Alright then, whatever you say." Hiruzen said.

Just as Naruto was about to leave, Hiruzen started to say something, getting Naruto's attention. "Naruto, I have no doubt you looked at all the jutsu on that scroll." Naruto, now in his serious mode, responded. "Yes. I looked through the jutsu that were on there. I copied them with my Rinnegan. Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked him. "Naruto, the Flying Raijin skills on there were created by the second Hokage, correct?" "Yes." "And your father, Minato, learned the Flying Raijin too, right?" "Yes. What does all of this have to do with my father?" Naruto asked him, skeptical of what Hiruzen was getting at. Naruto then heard the words that would change his life forever…

"Your father is still alive."

WOohoh CliffHangEr!

! MORE SPOILERS !

Now, I'm going to introduce Minato the moment team 7 passes the bell test. Yes, in the next chapter, Naruto awakens his UEMS from hearing this information. I know, I changed something again but I want it to be this way. If you're wondering what UEMS looks like, just search up 'Ultimate Eternal Tri Mangekyou Sharingan' and should be the first thing that pops up. When Naruto unlocks his UEMS, when he sees his father, He'll unlock UEMR. Type in 'Ultimate Eternal Mangekyou Rinnegan' and it should be the Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Sasuke mod, where his Rinnegan looks like it has a long ass pinwheel in the middle of it. That's it. That's all I have to to say.

SPOILERS OvERr

Please review this chapter. I need reviews to keep the story going. Right now I have 3 reviews from 3 awesome people so far.


	6. Chapter 6: Divine Power

Naruto could not believe what he just said. Those very words shocked him to the core. Naruto then started to hyperventilate, causing him to breath harder and run his hands vigorously through his hair. He then started to pull on his hair, but not too hard to make it come out.

"Naruto, calm down!" Hiruzen shouted, but to his luck, it didn't work. Naruto kept on doing what he was doing, until he came to a stop, all of a sudden. "Hokage-sama…" Naruto spoke, his tone low and in a dark voice. Hiruzen was ashamed, scratch that, he was mortified of his actions, but he had done them for a reason.

Naruto then looked up at him, but what Hiruzen saw shocked him to the core. He saw the fabled eyes of the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan. But they weren't just any matured three tomoe or Mangekyo Sharingan, it was something above that. In this case, they had an incredibly long pinwheel wheel shape in the middle with three tiny spikes coming off of it, lines that went through the pinwheel making tiny triangles throughout the Sharingan, three big lines that had a circle connecting it to the others, making it look like the pinwheel was protected. The circle also got bigger each time it hit a line, making it look like he had magatama inside his eye.

All of a sudden, a massive chakra burst came through Naruto, alerting the most trained Anbu of Konoha. The Anbu, who were off duty at the time, hurried up and rushed to the Hokage tower. When they got there, they listened through his door, hearing a conversation they know they shouldn't've.

"What do you mean my father is alive!? AKEMI TOLD ME HE DIED WHEN HE SEALED KURAMA INSIDE OF ME! IS THIS A GODDAMN FUCKING JOKE HIRUZEN? IT'S NOT FUNNY SO STOP PULLING THIS BULLSHIT!" "Naruto, I can assure you I'm telling the truth. Please hear me out-" "Hear you out? HEAR YOU OUT!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HEAR YOU OUT? HOW DO I EVEN KNOW TO TRUST YOU? HOW DO I EVEN KNOW YOU WEREN'T LYING TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU TAUGHT ME AS A KID? HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT, HUH?" Naruto shouted at Hiruzen. HIruzen, who was visibly upset and sad, let a few tears slide down his face.

"Naruto please, hear me out! I have a good explanation as to why you couldn't see your father before!" Hiruzen pleaded, seeing Naruto's Sharingan spinning rapidly. Naruto's sharingan kept spinning, but he agreed reluctantly. "You better have a good explanation because I'm not too far off from ripping your entire being to shreds!" Naruto growled out at Hiruzen, who paled but regained his color once he began to speak.

"(Cough Cough) Well, it all began when the Shinigami gave Minato a deal…"

(Flashback)

" _My son is the child of prophecy?" "Yes he is, you pathetic ningen. He has more than enough potential to become billions of times stronger than Kami himself." Shinigami said to and awestruck Minato, but that emotion quickly faded when Shinigami began to talk. "But, that does not mean you're going to train him throughout his life. You only get to train him when he becomes Gennin or he finds out about this himself. Do you understand me?" "Yes I do, all mighty Shinigami!" "Good, now, we got a sealing to do. Don't worry, I'll tell Hiruzen about this."_

(Flashback End)

"So that's what happened." Hiruzen finished explaining. "Fucking Shinigami. He didn't have to do that…" Naruto said, still angry. "Naruto, he did it because your father has incredibly powerful enemies, and other villages would try to kidnap you, being the son of Minato." He said. "I know that, but I'm still mad." Naruto replied, Sharingan turning off.

"Sorry Jiji, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's my fault, I shouldn't've lost control like that." Naruto said. "It's ok Naruto. It wasn't your fault. Had I been in your position, I would've reacted like that too." Hiruzen said, sympathizing with Naruto. "Thanks, I'm glad you understand, Jiji." Naruto replied.

"But anyways, you said my father was alive right?" Naruto asked. "Yes, he is, do you want to know where he is?: "Of course I do!" Naruto said, enthusiastic at the thought of meeting his father. "Well, he is in Konoha, but I have no idea where." Hiruzen replied, making Naruto's enthusiasm shooting down a bit. "Whatever, I have to go to sleep anyways. Team meetings are tomorrow!" With that, Naruto was about to jump out the tower, but Hiruzen had a few more things to say.

"Wait, Naruto, when you had your outburst, I noticed you had the Mangekyo Sharingan active, but it looked like an ultra powerful version of it." Hiruzen said, getting a nod from Naruto. "I know, Akemi is going to train me in it, though she can only train me in the final form of it. She can't train me in anything less than Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, unless you have someone jiji." "Actually Naruto, I do have someone for you." Hiruzen said.

"Itachi!" Hiruzen yelled, only for an ANBU captain with a fox mask to appear out of nowhere. "I want you to train Naruto in sharingan techniques, and everything else you know, alright?" Hiruzen told him. "Yes Lord Third, but is it ok if my partner Shisui comes to help to?" Itachi asked. "Yes, Shisui!" Shisui then showed up just like Itachi, with a weasel mask on. "Yes Lord Third?" "You have a mission. Itachi will explain everything to you, alright?" Shisui then nods then turns to Itachi, only for them to get sucked into Naruto's mindscape.

(Mindscape)

Shisui and Itachi were pulled into Naruto's mindscape quite forcefully. When they were pulled in, they flew right into a mountain. Of course, Naruto healed them, but not before watching them fall down the whole mountain. When they were on the ground, Naruto rushed over to them. He healed them in with his Naraka Path, which spit them out after healing them.

"Huh, where are we?" Itachi questioned, still lying on the ground. "I believe this is a form of genjutsu." Shisui answered him, wrong of course. "Wrong, this is my mindscape! Here you will train me. I say we'll train here for 1000 years then we can leave. Don't worry, not even a second will have passed outside. This way, we can all make each other incredibly powerful when we're done!" Naruto said. "Alright then, let's get to it!" Shisui said. And with that, they all trained.

Time Skip 1000 years later

(I'm never going to write the training because that's not necessary.)

Naruto, now fully trained with his Sharingan, knowing every single technique, doesn't even use his chakra. Naruto, with the help of Shisui and Itachi, learned genjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and improved up on his Taijutsu skills. While his stance is the same, it's deadlier because it's much faster and it packs a shit ton of punches. (Every kick and punch is 900,000,000 MPH or 144,840,960 KPH.) Of course, this is made even deadlier when you add him using chakra to enhance his physical capabilities, and when he the Rinnegan and UEMS active at the same time. When he was training with Akemi, Akemi gave him a Gunbai, which looked exactly like Madara's except it was infused with 30% of her chakra, so it was always glowing unless you put a genjutsu over it.

While Naruto trained, he wasn't the only who got more powerful. Naruto used Creation of All Things to make Mangekyo Sharingans and made Itachi and Shisui switch eyes, then made them switch eyes with the ones he had made, making their Sharingans have each other's techniques while keeping their own. Doing this also turned their eyes into the EMS. (Their EMS' looks exactly like Madara's without the Magatama.) They then trained each other, and Akemi trained them too. When everyone was done training in their powers, they then started training in their chakra control. Naruto's chakra control is now higher than Kaguya and Akemi's combined times 100,000,000,000,000, Itachi and Shisui's are now up to that of Akemi, and Akemi's is now on par with Kaguya herself. All in all, they are a force to be reckoned with.

When they were ready to test out each other's power, they sparred. First, it was Akemi and Shisui winning all the time, and now it's Naruto and Itachi winning all the time, Naruto trumping everybody.

During these 1000 years, Naruto and Akemi's relationship progressed into that of a married couple's. (Just wanted to put that there because I know some of you would be wondering about it. Don't worry, akemi is a main character, I just haven't added her talking to much. I do plan to change that.)

Now, for appearances, Naruto looks exactly like Madara, the only thing different being his height and hair color. Itachi's hair grew longer, making him look like a girl, and Shisui grew taller. That's it for Shisui. Nothing else, he just grew taller. That's it. Akemi's, 'assets' grew much bigger, including her butt, round and firm now. Her hair grew even longer, and her lips became more luscious, and Naruto loved it all. Naruto loved the new look of her so much that he tried to peek on her when she took a bath in the river mindscape. Keyword being tried. Let's just say it ended with Naruto almost dying of 'ball penetration.' (A.N I just included this part because I know that some of you like lemons but I'm not writing them. While this fanfiction might go towards some sexual themes, there won't be any limes or lemons. I'm saying that right now. I don't really like fanfiction with lemons in them. But if some of you perverts insist, I'll find someone else to write them.)

"Alright, this is it. I guess, I'll see you guys another time-" "Naruto, stop being over dramatic and get going, it's not like we're not seeing each other again. We're literally right next to each other in the real world." Itachi interrupted, making Naruto facepalm. "Ahhh, I forgot about that!" "Of course you did, you a brainless idiot." Shisui said, making Naruto's head form a tick mark. "Hey, you're inside of my brain so I wouldn't say that if I were you!" Naruto replied, making everyone else sweatdrop. "Whatever. Just get the hell out of the mindscape, I'm sick of looking at you guys." Akemi said, making everyone's sweatdrops even larger, except for Naruto, who already left. "Well, I guess this is goodbye Akemi." Said Itachi, who then left in a flash of light. "Yeah, what he said!" Shisui said, not wanting to be outdone, doing the same thing as Itachi did. Akemi just went to sleep as they left, exhausted from the non-stop training.

Hokage Tower

When Naruto Shisui and Itachi regained consciousness, Itachi and and Shisui both Body Flickered back to the Uchiha compound while Naruto just stood there. "Naruto my boy, do you want to go to the Uchiha compound to train?" Hiruzen asked, but Naruto just pointed at his head. "Ohhh, you already trained, didn't you?" Hiruzen then sighs and brushes it off. Naruto just laughed and Body Flickered back to his house and went to sleep, excited for team placements.

(Time Skip to team placements because everything else isn't important)

"Team 1 is…" Naruto was currently in his classroom, not paying attention to Iruka for team placements until he heard his name. "Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke," The fangirls gasped in hope of being on his team, "Sakura Haruno," The fangirls then hung their heads in disappointment while Sakura. "And Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka finished. The class then went wild with shouts of, "I want to be on Naruto's team!" or, "Naruto doesn't deserve to be on Sasuke's team!" mainly from fangirls. "SHUT THE HELL UP CLASS!" Iruka said, using his big head jutsu. The class then shutup, of course, making everyone scared. "Good. The rest of the teams are…" And Naruto zoned out again.

After a while, the teams all got picked up, while team 7 didn't. "Ugh, what's taking our sensei so long!" Sakura screeched, making Sasuke shield his ears. Naruto was dreaming, so he didn't have to deal with her bullshit. Just then, the 'sensei' came through. He had yellow hair with two longer strands covering some of his face, the generic Jonin attire, sky blue eyes, and a smile on his face.

"Hi, is team 7 here?" The 'sensei' asked, looking at the remaining kids in the class. Naruto woke up, then saw his 'sensei.' Naruto's eyes then widened, then formed into the Ultimate Eternal Mangekyo Rinnegan. (They look exactly like the UEMS but purple with the Rinnegan rings going through it.) Naruto then ran over and tackled his 'sensei.'

"Woah there, are you ok little… Naruto!?" Minato realized. "DAD!" Naruto yelled, making Sakura and Sasuke jump back in surprise. Naruto then looked up at his dad with a few tears on his face. "Son, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, you understand why, right?" Naruto nodded, but didn't let go. "Oh Naruto, I missed you so much!" Minato exclaimed, returning Naruto's hug and patting his back, doing what any father would do. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Naruto separated and walked back to his teammates. Minato then got up, dusted himself off and started to speak again. "Well, I'm terribly sorry about this, but your real sensei is on a mission and won't be back until tonight, so I'll be filling in for you." Minato explained. "Why are you even alive? I thought you died in the Kyuubi attack." Sasuke said, getting a nod from Sakura. "I can't tell you that, that's a triple S class secret and the punishment is your soul's existence extinguished." Minato said darkly, scaring the two Genin. "Well then, meet me on the roof." He then disappeared in a Body Flicker and Naruto did the same. Sasuke looked on in annoyance because he couldn't do it and Sakura was annoyed just because Sasuke was annoyed. Sasuke was even more annoyed when he saw Sakura annoyed because her annoyance was caused by his own annoyance, meaning she's not really annoyed. (Lmao annoyed yet?)

When all of team 7 was on the roof, the gennin sat next to each other on a small petite bench. Sasuke next to Sakura, Naruto next to Sasuke, Sasuke next to both Naruto and Sakura, being in the middle. Minato then started to talk again. "Alright my genin, introduce yourselves! Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." He said, but Sakura had a question. "Can you show us how it's done?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke just facepalmed. "Sure! My name is Minato Namikaze, I like my son, my wife, life, and Hiruzen. I dislike traitors, evil, perverts, and arrogant people. My hobbies consist of reading, cooking, taking strolls through Konoha, and spending time with my friends. My dream is to protect my family." Minato said, making the Genin happy with his words, except Sasuke who was busy brooding.

"Ok, your turn." He said, pointing at Sakura. "Ok! My name is Sakura, and I like, (looks at Sasuke and blushes) my hobbies are, (looks at Sasuke and blushes) and my dreams are to be with, (looks at Sasuke and blushes.) And I hate Ino the pig and stupid Naruto!" She screeched at him, only for the world to turn black and white and time to stop moving.

Naruto then was using his sage powers to power up his Eien no Raijin Modo. **"Sakura, I understand that you dislike me, but tell me why?"** A deep sagely voice came from Naruto. Sakura then looked at Naruto, which Naruto looked back with his UEMS flashing in both eyes. Sakura was then terrified of Naruto, who looked like he was about to strangle the shit out of her. "I-I-I don't like you because, my mom told me to stay away from you because you're a, d-demon…" She said, stuttering badly. All of a sudden, her confidence was regained. "AND YOU'RE STUPID AND YOU TRY TO LOOK COOLER THAN SASUKE AND YOU ALSO HURT HIM AND ME AND I TOLD MY MOM AND SHE SAYS SHE'S GOING TO GET YOU! IT'S ALSO BECAUSE YOU NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE AND YOU LOVE ME SO YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ME! SO I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD HURT ME AT ALL!" She screeched, louder than she ever did before, making Naruto glare at her, sending a blast of KI at her that almost made her faint.

" **Listen, Sakura. I don't love you and I never will. In fact, I already have a woman that I love too much to give up. When I said I wanted to be with you and when I chased you, it was all a mask, to hide the loneliness and pain I had! Ever since I was a child, I was treated like I was lower than dirt. People always beat me and I never fought back. Whenever I went to shops they always made the products price higher than what they really are, and told me to go away! They always called me names like demon, shit, murderer, and I was none of those. Kids my own age also started to beat me, because of what their parents told them! The Kyuubi was sealed inside of me on my birth, and I was never liked ever since. I decided one time to make a mask and do pranks around the village, so I could be acknowledged. When I did the pranks, I felt like I was something, something important because the villagers always called me demon brat as a nickname, not because I was the Kyuubi JInchuuriki, but because the pranks I did were monstrous and I made a name for myself for doing so! That is my life story. The rest you don't need to know. This is the reason why I appear to look cooler than Sasuke, as you say. I'm done hiding behind my mask."** Naruto explained to her, incredibly furious.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She honestly didn't know what to say. She was dumbstruck. "Do you understand how I feel now? Do you understand the pain I went through to get here? Now I can happily say that I could care less about what Sasuke or you think of me. Now when I break us out of this time stop, act like nothing happened, understand?" Naruto threatened in his normal voice, stopping his flow of power. Sakura nodded incredibly fast, fearing for her life. "Alright, I'm going to continue the time flow in 3...2...1!" All of a sudden, color returned to the world and everything started to flow again.

"Alright, your turn, ." Minato said, getting a snicker, and two glares in reply. "Grrghhh. Whatever. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha Clan. I don't particularly like anything. I dislike, no, I am extremely annoyed by Haruno Sakura and the rest of my fanclub. My hobbies are none of your business, and my dream is to become more powerful than anyone else, and crush anyone who gets in my way. If that doesn't work, I'll become more powerful and kill my brother Itachi, for reasons that none of you need to know." He said, trying to sound dark and edgy but Naruto just started to laugh. "What's so funny, dobe?" Sasuke asked him angrily. "I just find it funny, the fact the you want power only to kill one man. What about what I told you before? Did you forget about?" Naruto questioned, no, demanded from Sasuke. Sasuke started to sweat and was incredibly nervous, but didn't show it. "I decided it wasn't important and thought it would hold me back in my goals." Sasuke answered. "I'm very disappointed Sasuke. I'm not going to stop you, but do know your actions have consequences." Naruto told him, with a look on his face that promised pain.

Sasuke then scooched away from Naruto, into Sakura, who blushed. Minato just looked at them all with an analytical expression. "Well, my first impression of this team is, you guys are very mysterious and would work well together! Sakura, you could be good with medical ninjutsu and m long ranged attacks, Sasuke, you would be good with kenjutsu and mid to close ranged attacks, and Naruto, you would be good at everything. Not even going to sugar coat it." Minato said, making Naruto happy. All of a sudden, Minato and Naruto went into Naruto's mindscape. (That's right, even more training. Also, I gave up on my word limit. 1000-2000 words is really short, so I'm only going to be doing 3000+. That's it.)

When Naruto and Minato were in the mindscape, the exact same thing happened to Minato as did Itachi and Shisui. Minato fell off the mountain, and Naruto had to heal him.

"Ouch, that hurt." Minato said after Naruto finished healing him. "No shit, you fell off of a mountain which you forcefully ran into. Anyone would be hurt." Naruto said smiling, while Minato was laughing. After Minato stopped laughing, they started to talk to each other again. "So where exactly are we?" "We're in my mindscape. I brought you here so you could teach me in everything you know. I don't need to learn chakra control, as I have enough of that, but I want to learn the rest of your techniques. Your fuinjutsu, and your signature techniques." Naruto told him. Minato then nodded and was about to tell him his routine but then- "Naruto!" a mature woman's voice exclaimed.

"Ahh, I almost forgot. Dad, meet my soon to be wife, Akemi, the Juubi!" Naruto said, as he sat Akemi down on his lap, the two giving each other a quick peck on the lips. Minato meanwhile, had his jaw unhinged, making Orochimaru's jaw look like a teeny tiny greater than sign. () Naruto and Akemi just laughed at his expression. After a few seconds, Minato regained his thoughts and started to speak again. "N-Naruto, aren't you a little too young to be getting married? Not that I have a problem or anything. If you want to-" But Minato's rambling was cut off as Naruto transformed into a taller, stronger, and blonde version of adult Madara. Minato's eyes flew outside of his sockets. "Dad, this is my true form. I am now thousands of years old, but I still lack experience. I've trai-" "Son, I do not care. I just want to know how you're engaged to the Juubi, exactly?" Minato interrupted, making Naruto and Akemi sweatdrop. "It's a long ass story I don't feel like explaining." Naruto replied, giving his sweatdrop to Minato, who needed to show his expressions. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you, , seeing as Naruto took up the Uzumaki name." He said, bowing to the both of them. He got the reaction he wanted. Akemi jumped off Naruto's leg, the both blushing heavily.

"I'm just kidding you two! You don't need to be so embarrassed! Anyways, let's get on to training." And with that, they began training in the mindscape for 9000 years. How they don't age is beyond my knowledge.

(9000 years later)

Long writing short, Naruto learned Minato's techniques, made them super overpowered, with Akemi and Minato doing the same thing, just not on the same scale as Naruto could. Naruto also learned the basic of all elements and sub elements. Naruto then mastered the elements and his Raijin mode, allowing him to stay godly at all times without having to absorb any chakra. During his mindscape training, he became kami herself. The 4 gods, Tozi, Shinigami, Kami, and Yami came to visit him. They blessed him with all their power, only leaving 0.1% left for them, but it recharged back to 100% once they went back to their realm. Before they left though, they each gave Naruto their main weapons, and then left. When they were gone, Naruto decided to train in the powerful beings weapons'. He got a Bo-staff from Kami, infused with yang chakra, A scythe from Shinigami infused with yin chakra, some shackles from Yami which were infused in yin-yang chakra, and a Katana infused with an unlimited supply of pure and nature chakra from Tozi. Naruto obviously trained himself in each weapon, making his own styles with each weapon. He also completely mastered his UEMR, letting him have 3 more paths. The Angel's path, the Devil's path, and Kami's path. The angel's path allows him to summon an army of angels, the Devils Path allows him to summon an army of demons, and Kami's path multiplies his Raijin modes power by 3 trillion. Just like the UEMS, none of his paths drain chakra at all.

"Alright Akemi, we're leaving!" Naruto said, giving his future wife a long, loving, passionate kiss on the lips before leaving with Minato. "Bye Naruto!" Akemi said, waving goodbye.

Real World

When they came out the mindscape, they heard yelling and defiance. "How come that dobe is good at everything? He was the dead last! I should be good at everything, not some orphan who thinks the 4th Hokage is his father!" Sasuke shouted, not that anyone was paying attention to him, except Sakura. "Hmmm, you say somethin Sasuke?" Minato asked. Sasuke was furious but let it go. "No, it's fine." "Alright, but anyways, it's your turn!" Minato exclaimed, pointing to Naruto. "Ok then!"

"Well, my name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I like ramen, my family, the third Hokage, and Konoha. I dislike arrogant people, fangirls, people that can't tell the difference between water and the cup it's in, the 3 minutes it takes to cook instant ramen, traitors, rapists, and all other things that are related to unneeded violence. My hobbies include training, eating ramen, and trying to help out other people in the village. My dream is to become the best hokage there ever will be!" He shouted, voice full of determination. Minato chuckled while Sakura and Sasuke just facepalmed. "Alright, that's great! But anyways, meet me at training ground 7 in 2 hours." And with that, Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Well, why don't I tell you a secret of mine, since we're teammates? My name is Naruto , and I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!" Naruto said, shocking Sasuke, but not Sakura. "How come you have so much power! I should be blessed with that kind of power, not you!" Sasuke yelled, not knowing what Naruto's childhood was like. Naruto chuckled, confusing Sasuke. "So you're saying you'd want to be beaten every time your birthday came around, exiled from stores, forced to stay away from kids, and be labeled as the Kyuubi itself, without anyone to come comfort you!? I think not, Sasuke." Shocking Sasuke even more. "But let's not talk about that, it's a touchy subject." Naruto covered up. "Sorry… Naruto." Sasuke said, apologizing to Naruto. "It's fine, Sasuke." Naruto replied, accepting Sasuke's apology.

"Anyways, we have some time to kill right? So let's go get something to eat?" Naruto suggested. They agreed, and Naruto walked over to them, grabbed the shoulders, and teleported to his favorite place…

God of Food's place

"Alright, we're here!" Naruto exclaimed, taking his hands off their shoulders. They all turned around and they appeared to be at… Ichiraku Ramen! "Come on guys let's go in!" Naruto shouted, running in as his companions followed.

"Old man! Meet my two new teammates. The pink haired one is Sakura and the black haired one is Sasuke! We came here to eat, but I already think you know what I want." Naruto said, addressing his teammates. Teuchi, who was in the back of the stand, shouted back with- "I got ya Naruto! It'll be done in no time! Whatever you and your teammates order it'll be free today!" "Thanks Teuchi, you're the best!" Naruto replied, getting sweatdrops from Sasuke and Sakura. After Naruto placed his order, a few seconds later Teuchi came out with a bowl, scratch that, a 1 foot long 3 foot wide tub of Miso Chashu Pork Ramen. "Thank's Teuchi!" Naruto said, grabbing the tub of Ramen and digging in as soon as he got it. "Well, what would you two like to have?" Teuchi kindly asked, smiling at the two. "I'd like to have what Naruto had, in a medium bowl please." Sasuke ordered. "Umm, I'd like to have Shoyu with small bits of chicken in it." Sakura ordered. "Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes!" Teuchi said, and went off to make the ramen.

Sasuke and Sakura went to sit down with Naruto who was finished eating his noodles. They then started to talk with each other about their experiences, and their childhoods. They told jokes, told stories, and discussed things about clans. Naruto throughout the whole conversation, kept apologizing about him losing control over his emotions and yelling at them, to which they just replied with an, "It's ok." But other than that, they were having a good time. After they were done talking, Sasuke and Sakura's food came. Sasuke dug right in, knowing how good ramen can taste. Sakura was a little hesitant at first, but when she tasted it, she felt like she had just kissed Sasuke. (Which means godly for her.) Sakura immediately started to inhale the noodles like Naruto did. After Sasuke and Sakura were done eating, Team 7 left the stand, saying goodbye to Teuchi.

When they were out the stand, they ran to training ground 7. When they got there, Minato was waiting for them. "You made it being exactly on time. I'm proud!" Minato said. "That's great and all dad, but why'd you call us to training ground 7?" Naruto asked. "Ahh, well, I'm giving you guys the genin test. Kakashi told me every single other team he tried failed. You only have a 66% chance of passing, seeing as there are only two bells, and each of you have a 33% chance of passing. If you think you can take them from me, a Hokage, give it a shot." And with that, Minato disappeared into the forest. "Alright guys, as you can see, the test is clearly about teamwork. Would you really think that us, as genin, would be able to take out an Elite Jounin, no, a Hokage by ourselves?" Naruto explained to them, stretching out the 'ourselves' part. Sakura and Sasuke then nodded, and Naruto started to form a plan.

Battle Start!

"Hey, dad!" Naruto called out, looking at Minato. "Hey son! I'm surprised you're brave enough to challenge me like this!" Minato said, twirling a Hiraishin Kunai in his right hand. "No arrogance, no words, let's fight." Naruto said, summoning his shackles, getting into his taijutsu stance. His shackles were placed on both of his wrists, and both of his ankles. He also summoned his Katana, which he called the Dragon Nikana. (Yes, I said no crossovers but this isn't a crossover because it's just a weapon.) Minato then got incredibly scared and dropped the bells. He then got on his knees and pleaded for Naruto not to take his soul. Sasuke and Sakura just picked up the bells, not noticing the weapons of naruto because of a genjutsu he placed on himself. Naruto then got out of his taijutsu stance and made his weapons disappear. "It's fine dad, I'm not going to take your soul. I don't even know why you thought of that." Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Minato then took a breath of relief, and got up off the ground. "Well then, you all pass. I'm sure Naruto told the you the true meaning of this test. Also, Naruto, go to the Hokage right now. The civilian council wants to see you." Minato said, getting a smirk in return.

"Ok then, I'll go."

Author's NOTES LOL

Gee, that was one hell of a chapter. I want to get your reviews, and let me know if I should make Naruto more overpowered than he already is. No, no harems. Fuck that. Btw, I'm going to bash the fuck out of civilian council. Most Naruto fanfiction says bashing, but all they do is get shit talked and that's it. Have most people forgotten Konoha is a run by a dictator? Fucking idiots with fanfiction. Also, please please review! I know I already said that, but it makes me angry when people don't review because I want to know how I'm doing on my fanfiction.


	7. Chapter 7: Kami's Master

When Naruto teleported into the council chambers, it was uneasily quiet. The Civilian side were staring at him, looking at him expectantly, while the Shinobi side were looking at him as if he were a prize.

After a few minutes of unwanted silence, a civilian spoke up. "Demon brat, we demand you train the Uchiha your taijutsu style whether you like it or not." an incredibly fat civilian spoke up. "No. The Uchiha can learn it on his own. I will not give him any of my power, any of my knowledge, any of my skill, or anything else of mine. You can go fuck yourself if you don't like what I'm saying." Naruto replied. The civilian side all then glared at him. "You dare try to talk like you're higher than us, scum?" A foolish member asked smugly, thinking he could 1-up Naruto.

"I could care less with what you have to say about me. Matter of fact, what you do shouldn't matter, considering you peasants are assigned to advise the Hokage, not to make demands. You have no power. You shouldn't have power, and because you have no power, you should be arrested for making a festival where villagers tried to kill me. With that said, you can't do jack shit to me, my point still standing." Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmm Naruto, it seems you are right! ANBU, kill the civilian council now. Is that understood?" Hiruzen said in an ice cold 'no bullshit' tone. 2 familiar ANBU, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, sped into the room. "Yes, Lord Hokage. It will gladly be done." They said with giddiness flooding their emotions.

"W-what? You can't do this! The power we worked so hard for, we have every right to-" a civilian council member was cut off by his body getting sliced in half, blood spraying everywhere. The other council members gasped in shock, but then met their own fate. One by one, each council member was brutally murdered. Some by pure killing intent, some by jutsu's, and some getting killed by being impaled by senbons. All in all it was a very gruesome process. Blood was flying around the room. Intestines, eyeballs, heads, and other unrecognizable body parts rolled across the room.

The Shinobi side had blank looks on their faces, while Mebuki looked horrified. Her core was frozen. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, hell, the cells inside her body were to afraid to do anything. "ANBU, clean up this mess. I don't want my walls to look dirty." "Yes, Lord Hokage." The two ANBU started to clean up the remains of the dead council members. "Also, I, as Hokage, am not going to be as grandfatherly as I was before. I will be a HOKAGE, the dictator of my village. I'm not going to take anymore bullshit, fuckery, or any nonsense from anyone, no matter the position of power they have over me. If you don't want to be formal with me, I can understand. Fine, call me old man, call me Jiji, call me whatever you want. Those are just names. But I will not take disrespect against me. If any of you want to try me, I suggest you stand up right now." Hiruzen said, releasing killer intent higher than Kaguya's.

The Shinobi council started to sweat profusely, whereas Mebuki just sat in her seat, silent as nothing. Naruto didn't even know it was casted, warding off the intent. "Good. Now, this meeting isn't over yet. Naruto here has decided to reveal some incredibly high class secrets, the punishment being your existence removed." Hiruzen threatened, getting impassive looks from everyone.

"Mebuki, may I have your attention?" Naruto asked sweetly, snapping Mebuki out of her stupor. "Good, now, I want you all to listen very carefully because I'm only going to say this once."

The talk went on for 4 hours, from beginning to end in outstanding detail. From him being the Juubi Jinchuuriki to him basically becoming the god of gods. After he was done telling his story, to say that the Shinobi Council and Mebuki were shocked is an understatement. "Well certainly, this forces him under the CRA, not that we really wanted him to be under it." The head of the Hyuuga clan said. "Yes, but it's up to Naruto on how many lovers he has, but there has to be a minimum of two." Hiruzen said. "Jiji, do I really have to be forced to do this? I already have Akemi and I don't think she's too keen on the idea of sharing. By all means, if she did agree to it, she'd let me have only one other significant other." Naruto complained, scared of Akemi's wrath.

Hiruzen looked up to the ceiling and took a smoke from his pipe before speaking again. "I'm sorry Naruto, but this is the only way. I'll support you the whole way through though, so you don't need to worry about me." Hiruzen said, looking at Naruto giving him a reassuring smile. Naruto just looked at Hiruzen and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." He agreed, much to the surprise of the Shinobi council. "But," He began, "I don't want anyone's daughter to try to be thrown at me. I'm going to find another significant other by myself." Naruto explained, trying to calm himself down. "Also, since I'm going to be under this act, let the whole village know about this. I'm also going to stop hiding my true form." The moment he said that, he turned into his true form. He looked exactly like Madara except with red hair, blue eyes, taller, and a red cloak with black cutting the red off making it look like flames. (Think Naruto's sage cloak.)

"Well Jiji, if that's all, I'm going home." "Wait Naruto, what about your teammates?" "Don't worry, I summoned a Kage Bunshin before I left so they didn't have a clue I was gone." And Naruto teleported back home, the only trace showing that he was even there being microscopic shoe marks.

Forest of Death

'Jee, today was a long day, right, Akemi?' The only response he got from Akemi was a snore. Naruto chuckled to himself as he went upstairs to his bedroom. He did his necessary deeds (Brushing your teeth, taking a shower, etc) before slipping into his bed, enjoying a peaceful sleep…

If only that happened though.

' _NARUTO, I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT!'_ Akemi yelled through the mental link. Naruto, not expecting, fell out of his bed in his fox pajamas. Naruto then got up and dusted himself off. 'Oh so now you decide to answer me.' _'Sorry, I wasn't awake at the time hehe…'_ Akemi chuckled. Naruto just facepalmed and listened to what Akemi had to say. _'Alright, I know where the rest of my power is. I also know that Uzushiogakure has rebuilt itself by seals inside of it, incase of total destruction.'_ Akemi told him. Naruto's eyes widened to the size of tires 'How do you know this!?' Naruto frantically shouted through the link _'Well, the rest of my power is inside Uzu, so only there will you become the true Jinchuuriki of me. You will get more powers, but you won't have to master them. Though be warned, once you become the true Jinchuuriki of me, you'll never look the same.'_ Akemi warned him. 'I could care less about my appearance and more about the fact that you just somehow forgot about all of this?' Naruto questioned, doubting if Akemi really is an all-powerful being. _'Hehe, sorry. When you're trapped in the moon for a while you don't think about things like power too much. You care more about things like escaping'_ She explained. 'Alright, got it.' And with that, Naruto teleported out of his window, and sped through the lands, getting to Uzu with the information that Akemi gave him.

Outskirts of Uzushiogakure

Naruto made it to the outskirts in no time. As he was running, he told Akemi about the CRA. At first she didn't like the idea, but after Naruto convinced her into accepting the fact that it would happen, so she just accepted. Yay, the power of love.

 _Flashback_

' _Akemi, since I told Hokage and the Shinobi council about my powers, they put me under the CRA.' 'THEY WHAT!?' Akemi yelled through the mindscape. 'Akemi please, I wasn't to keen on the idea, but after I thought it through, I just accepted it.' 'So you think I can be used as some cheap whore so you can make babies!? I should've never given you any of my power! Why did Kami ever choose you as the Child of Prophecy!' Akemi yelled back, infuriated. Naruto flinched at the tone, but kept on going. 'Akemi, I don't think that at all. It's not that I like it at all, I had no choice in the matter.' Naruto tried to explain, but Akemi was having none of it. 'Yeah yeah, keep making excuses you fucking bastard...' She replied, crying in the mindscape. Naruto stopped midway through the trees he was running through, to come into his mindscape._

 _Once he made it inside, he instantly searched for Akemi. He found Akemi in the Tundra part of his Mindscape. He saw her curled up into a ball, crying. Naruto, doing what any man in their right mind, hugged her close to him. "Akemi, please understand. It's for the greater good. I'm not saying I love the idea of bedding multiple women, but I don't mind the idea of having strong kids. Akemi, if you think I'm going to just use you as a baby making machine, you're wrong. Akemi,you were my first love and always will be my first love. Even though you may not like the idea of sharing, it's what has to happen. Akemi, I love you, and no one will ever replace you." Naruto spoke. Akemi stopped crying, and looked him up in the eyes. Her face was covered in tears, which Naruto wiped away with his thumb. Akemi then took her arms off of her knees, and buried her head into his chest while hugging him back. They were like this for a while, and then Akemi spoke again. "Naruto, what about the other girl? What'll happen when you fall in love with her? How will you treat her then? How much love are you going to show her?" Akemi challenged him, her head out of his chest and staring at him sternly. "I will love you both equally and spend time with you two the exact same. I won't give up on either of you. I will love you both. I promise." And when Naruto said that, Akemi captured his lips, which led to long makeout session, tongue being included. After they were done they fell down, Akemi being on top of him. "Naruto, you better keep your promise." Akemi said. "I will Akemi, I will." They then enjoyed each other's embrace until Akemi fell asleep, and Naruto left the mindscape."_

 _Flashback End_

 **Cool, so it seems that I need to walk on the water to get there. Very clever, very clever.** He thought to himself. Naruto started to run across the enormously large pool of water, filled with whirlpools that he quite easily jumped over.

Once he made it passed everything, he found himself on dry land. Not paying attention, he ran into a hard surface. Of course, he fell down, not getting hurt. After that, he stood up to check his surroundings, he saw what looked like to be a castle with an oversized door guarding the entrance to Uzu. The castle had rock pillars surrounding it, covered in beautiful lush green moss. (Search up Uzushiogakure and you'll understand what I'm talking about. I'm not going to explain how it looks.) Naruto walked up the long staircase to the door. Once he made it, he touched the door to see if you could find anything that would open it. To his disappointment, he found nothing. But then, he got an idea. **Maybe this'll work…** He thought to himself. He bit his thumb, and started to smear the blood that came from the bite all over the door. As he thought, the door opened itself fast, as if it was welcoming the king of Uzushiogakure. (Wink Wink Nudge Nudge Hint Hint)

Streets of Uzushiogakure

When he got in, to say he was surprised is like hearing Tsunade got married with Jiraiya. The streets of Uzu were empty, yet it looked like people were here not too long ago. The shops were clean, the houses weren't degraded, and all in all it just looked perfect. He started to walk around, looking at the beauty that is Uzushiogakure. He kept walking until he found a humongous mansion, heavily guarded by blood seals. Naruto did the same thing he did with the door, and it worked.

When he walked in the mansion, it looked like an upgraded luxurious version of the nicest mansion in Konoha. The floor was covered in some sort of red material, the ceiling was made out of that same material, except it was pink. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, made with gold encrusted with diamonds and rubies. He kept looking around and noticed that this was the living room, because of the fact that there was a 95 inch curved 8K display TV hanging from the middle of the room, accompanied by black leather couches and an instant popcorn making machine. **Man, whoever the hell lived here must have lived it nice. I bet it was some royalty guy. It would be great if I was royalty.** He thought to himself. He then started to walk around through the mansion some more, until he found a hidden passage.

The hidden passage was in the oversized knowledge-filled Uzu library, behind the biggest bookcase. All you had to do was pull a book, and the bookcase would move, revealing the space. The hidden passage itself was luxurious. The floor had red carpeting and the walls were golden. The whole passage was at least 20 ft long. Naruto started to walk down the passage, seeing if there was anything interesting at the end.

When Naruto got to the end of the hall, he was met by a wall, which was really a genjutsu with a 60 layered genjutsu on a 1000 layered genjutsu on a 900,000,000,000 layered genjutsu with an royal Uzumaki blood seal on it. Naruto just sweatdropped at the extreme measures they went to to keep the vault safe. Naruto dispelled the genjutsu, and shoved a kunai into his hand, letting the blood flow on to the floor. After a while, he ripped the kunai out of his hand and stabbed it into the exact top right corner of the seal. He stood there hoping it would work, letting his hand heal. Just as he had hoped, the seal glowed bright and the wall exploded with power. Literally. The wall exploded and the word 'POWER' in ethereal chakra appeared. Naruto sweatdropped again, though this time it was humongous. After the wall exploded, he was finally in the vault.

Dimensional Room

When the wall exploded, Naruto was met with a white treasury. The treasury was filled with armor, weapons, scrolls, the 4 great summoning scrolls, weird orbs filled with a shit-ton of chakra, red gold and black fruits filled with a godly amount of chakra and money scrolls filled with quadrillions of ryo. "W-what is this place? It doesn't feel like anything I've felt before. Am I even allowed in this place?" "Yes, yes you are. You are the heir to the Uzumaki clan, as well as the Juubi Jinchuuriki. Everything in here is yours, so you can do anything you want." A voice spoke from around the room. Naruto got scared so he jumped and hit his head on the ceiling. When he fell back down, he asked the voice another question. "This doesn't feel like a treasury. This feels… overpowered. The weapons by themselves feel more powerful than myself. The fruits also have more chakra than I do. Does Kami himself know anything about this place?" Naruto asked, walking to one of the fruits in the room. "No, Kami or any of the other gods for that matter, don't know about this place, no one except you and me." The voice said, exciting Naruto. "So, I can take anything I want?" Naruto asked."Yes, yes you can." Naruto then shot off to a black fruit and ate it. When he put his teeth on it, he felt an enormous chakra surge throughout his body. And then he ate the whole thing.

When he ate it, he immediately felt the effects. His body got a new source of chakra throughout his body. It was more powerful than everything in the world's chakra combined. Chakra was not the only thing different though. His whole appearance was different. (He looks like six paths Madara with two UEMR eyes.) "Oh my god! This power! It's great! I even have full mastery over it! I think I'm going to eat another one." Naruto then ran to a golden fruit and ate it. Just like the black one, a new surge of chakra went through him, turning his UEMR golden. He then ate the other 100,000,000,000 that were in the room. Naruto's power right now was like it was from another dimension. His appearance is now as it was before he ate the first fruit, but he could now destroy 1 billion dimensions just by glaring without using his power. "My god I've never felt greater than I've ever had." Naruto said to himself. "Now, about the other things in this room." Naruto walked over to one of those weird chakra orbs, and absorbed one. When he absorbed it, he got more power than he did when he ate the fruits. He has 30 white wolf tails coming out of his tailbone, A pair of white wolf ears on his head, fangs coming out of his mouth, his UEMR and UEMS combining into the Ultimate Mangekyou Tri Rinne-sharingan. (Basically the UETMS but purple) "AHHHH THIS POWER! IT'S A MILLION TIMES AS POWERFUL AS THOSE FRUITS!" He yelled out. "I'm going to absorb all of those orbs." And so he did, one by one he absorbed every single one, each being more powerful than the other. Then he came to the last one. He was about to absorb it until something stopped him. It was way weaker than the fruits he had at. He assumed it to be Akemi's. "I'm going to absorb this one and send it to Akemi." He said to no one in particular. He absorbed it, and didn't feel any different, and sent it to Akemi. Akemi was asleep at the time, so she had no idea she gained her powers back.

"Now, since I absorbed all the chakra, it's time to absorb these weapons." So he did, each one turning into chakra and he absorbed it. The chakra in the weapons were way more powerful than the chakra orbs. No, they didn't change his appearance, but they did change his power. He could manifest each weapon as a body part. "Now, for the final part, absorbing the armor." The armor was just as powerful as the weapons. His defence is now godly overpowered. "Alright, I think I'll just seal the rest of this in my storage seal." He said to himself.

Naruto was just about to seal the last thing left in the room in his seal, when he heard a voice from behind him. "Ahh, the Uzumaki treasury. I thought it was just a fairytale, since none of the Uzumaki clan had ever found it. But now I see someone has beat me to it. A shame I didn't get to become powerful, kukukukuku." The voice cackled from behind.

"Well well well, if it isn't Orochimaru, the faggot child predator, who takes joy in raping children." Naruto said, getting a glare from Orochimaru. "Well that isn't very nice. I'll just have to teach you a-" "Human Path." Orochimaru's soul was forcefully ripped out of his body. Not consumed yet, Naruto started to speak to him. "I dare you to finish that little sentence faggot. I'm tired of your bullshit and the curse marks you place on people for your own personal gain. No, you will not get Sasuke's body or anything else you want for that matter unless I allow you so. I'm also going to be absorbing all the chakra you have left and purify it, so the lands here on earth will stay thriving as they are now. I will also throw you in the Konoha jail for your crimes you faggot. I hope you like prison." And Naruto did exactly that. He absorbed all of his chakra, and teleported him to the Hokage so he can be thrown in jail.

"Great, that's one weight lifted off my shoulder. Now, I wonder how he got in here though. No matter, I'll just restore things to the way it was before, not mentioning the vault of course. Farewell, vault! We'll probably meet again somewhere with more powerful artifacts inside of you this time." "That we will, Naruto. That we will." And with that, Naruto restored everything to such perfection it was like he wasn't even there. He also used Rinne Rebirth, giving the souls back to the people of Uzu. After that, he teleported home, dispelling a few clones he used for sleeping purposes.

Hokage Tower

It was awfully quiet in the tower. After Orochimaru was sent to prison, nothing really happened. No reports came up, no demon brat complaints came in, no demon brat assault charges came up, it was just quiet. It wasn't suspiciously quiet or anything, it was peaceful. Hiruzen was getting ready to leave and rest for today. **Ahh, another day of work done. It sure does feel good to not have to deal with idiotic council members.** All of a sudden Naruto teleported to the tower. "Hey Jiji." Hiruzen then immediately looked up to see Naruto. "Ahh Naruto. What is it this time? I could care less about how much power you have or your looks by now, I just want to know how you've been?" Hiruzen asked, smiling genuinely at Naruto. Naruto grinned at him and said, "Body Manipulation." Hiruzen looked at him suspiciously, but felt himself becoming stronger and quicker fastly. **Is he doing what I think he's doing?** To test his suspicions, Hiruzen pulled out mirror. He was then astonished when he saw himself revert back to his 30 year old body. "How do you like that, Jiji? Now you can live longer-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his thumb up in a silly fashion. Hiruzen just looked at him and chuckled. "Ahh Naruto, thank you for this. Now I can keep you out of trouble easier." "Aww Jiji, you can't think that lowly of me!" He pouted, his wolf ears dropping down. Hiruzen chuckled softly again. **Naruto, you never fail to amaze me.** "Oh by the way Jiji, can you promote me to Jounin? Me and you both know that my skills are well above a simple Jounin's." Naruto asked.

"No." Hiruzen replied, making Naruto frown. But what he said next made Naruto jump up and down in joy. "I'll be promoting you to a new class. I'm calling it, 'Kami's reincarnations.' This class is promoted to ninja who have power similar to your's or stronger, though I doubt there's anyone stronger." Hiruzen explained with a smile. He continued, "You will inevitably, or you Shadow Clones, will be sent on S-SSSS class missions, SSSS class missions being the highest of course. Yes, you can take lower ranking jobs, but I'm sure the higher class missions would be better for you. So what do you say Naruto?" "I say yes! I'm the strongest ninja alive, even stronger than my dad dattebayo!"

"I'm glad you agree Naruto. When do you want this information to be announced? The Shinobi Council with Mebuki and I have already discussed your rank so there's no need for me to do that." "Let's do it now!" Naruto declared. Hiruzen just comically fell to the ground and answered him. "Do you know what time it is?" "It's 3 in the morning, why?" "Exactly. Do you think we can just start up an announcement at this time?" "No." "Right. Plus, I'm leaving to go sleep and do other stuff." "Ok then… how about at 10:AM?" "Yeah, that works." They agreed. "Alright Jiji. Also, I'm going to give you six paths mode, is that ok?" When Hiruzen heard that, his mouth just fell. "Uh, Jiji? Are you ok?" But naruto got no response.

…

…

…

It was like that for a few minutes until Hiruzen recollected himself. "Alright Jiji, are you ready now?" Naruto asked, wary of Hiruzen. "Yeah, just go." "Ok!" Naruto walked over to Hiruzen and summoned a black Shakujo. "Jiji, pull out both your arms and show me the bottom of your wrists." Hiruzen did as he was told. Naruto then used the Shakujo to touch both of his wrists, and sun and moon marks appeared on them. "Congratulations! You probably can't feel it, but you have six paths power and the Rinnegan!" Naruto explained. Hiruzen just started to run around yelling, "I'm better than you now Danzo!" Naruto just laughed at him, until he started to talk again. "Now Hiruzen, since you have full control of your powers, I advise you use them only when needed. I don't want to have to clean up any accidents." Naruto scolded, Hiruzen becoming serious again. "I understand Naruto, I will use this power responsibly." Hiruzen responded, knowing that great power comes with great consequences.

"Good, I'm counting on you Jiji!" Naruto teleported back to his house, leaving an excited Hiruzen to himself.

Naruto's House

When Naruto teleported to his house and walked to the kitchen, preparing to make himself some breakfast, he decided Akemi some questions. Naruto also decided to let his new form show instead of hiding it.

'Akemi, what was that room, and how did you know your power was in that room?' Naruto asked, getting a groan of annoyance in reply. _'Ughhh, fine I'll tell you. It was a dimensional trophy room. It takes the most powerful things from other dimensions and comes back here.'_ 'And you decide to tell me this now? And why doesn't Kami know about it?' _'I'll answer your second question because your first is useless. Kami doesn't know about it because he doesn't know it's even possible. Also, that voice you must've heard, that was the master of the room. The master only lets in people who wants to, and so far you have been the only one. It seems he sensed your potential and let you own the room itself. So now, you are the new room master.'_ 'Oh gee, now I'm even more overpowered.' _'You're also even more sexy. I mean, you've been naked this hold time. That ten pack of yours can probably grind meat if you wanted to.'_ Akemi giggled, blushing at the sight of a naked handsome Naruto. Naruto of course, blushed bright red and screamed like a bit- I mean girl before running to his bedroom and putting on new clothes.

Naruto's new attire consisted of an orange Hokage cloak with the kanji for "God's God" on the back with his tails coming out under it, a black t-shirt, white ANBU style pants, black ninja sandals, red fingerless gloves, and his Hitai-ate wrapped around his right wrist. Naruto then looked at himself in the mirror, thought he looked good and headed out to test his new powers.

Konoha alleyway

Naruto was walking through Konoha, looking for anyone he could test his powers on, until he heard- "You're just weak. You're a failure to the clan and you'll never become strong, so long as fate has it that way!" "Cousin, please, don't do this!" Naruto immediately ran to the source of the noise, only to see his former classmate, Hinata Hyuuga picked up by her neck and forced onto a wall by what it seems to be another Hyuuga. "Cousin, please ACK!" She was then pushed into the wall forcefully. Naruto then decided to step in. "Hey, what do you think you're doing ya faggot? It seems like fate has fucked you so hard not even your eyes can see the wrong. You're such a bitch that you can't even seem to realize that it looks like you're trying to rape your own cousin." Naruto roasted, causing the Hyuuga to turn around and glare deeply at him. "What do you think you're looking at commoner? Fate has told me that I am the strongest, so just leave while you can." The Hyuuga said, dropping Hinata.

Battle Start!

Naruto decided that he heard enough and rushed to him, faster than the speed of light. Neji activated his Byakugan, but still couldn't see anything. 'What? How can I-' But he was forcefully brought out of this thoughts when something punched him into a building outside of the alleyway. "Fate doesn't exist." Naruto stated. Neji jumped out the building and ran at him with low-Chunin speeds. Neji then threw a punch to Naruto's head, which Naruto dodged and grabbed his hand, directing it towards Neji's stomach. It all happened so quickly that Neji thought it was Naruto's hand, so he tried to use a Hyuuga technique, only to realize that he cut off his own chakra points. "Agh!" He yelped, stuttering backwards away from Naruto. Seeing this opportunity, Naruto jumped up and sent his right foot to kick the Hyuuga up into the air. The blow was aimed at his chin, so he went up head first.

Naruto then used his left foot to kick him up even higher, then did the same with his right foot, and then left, and kept on repeating the process until he was high enough to punch him into the ground. When Naruto did that, Neji literally broke through the sound barrier and fell into the ground, causing a mini earthquake around Konoha. The crater that was made from the impact was 24 feet deep and 20 feet wide. Naruto let himself fall to the ground on his feet, and walked near the crater and looked in it. It was pretty dark in there so Naruto decided to light it up. He made raging blue fire in his hand and threw it down there, hearing the pained screams of Neji, which he enjoyed. This went on for 2 minutes until Naruto was bored so he jumped down there, dispelling the flames.

When Naruto finally made it down, he saw Neji lying there with scars, severe burns, blisters, and other things. (I ran out of ways to describe him.) "So Neji, how do you like to be the weak one?" Naruto asked smugly. Neji didn't respond because, well, he couldn't. "Hehe, I guess I overdid it." Naruto chuckled to himself , and started to heal him. "Gee, I kinda feel bad for him, and I kinda don't." After Naruto was done healing him, he jumped out the crater back to his house. "Today's gonna be a crazy day."

Battle End!

That was quite the chapter…

I wanted to introduce new things. Tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing. I also changed that Kakashi training. I know I haven't even used Kakashi yet. (SPOILERS he's actually going to be introduced in the Chunin Exams I'll have a preview of that up soon) I also changed that he's not going to train NAruto. Naruto basically becomes the ultimate guy, and he'll only get more and more powerful from here. Though let me know what you think.

That dimension room? That's a concept I came up with myself. I'm just saying, it's going to cause major problem, which makes Naruto use his full power. That's all I can say. Now, here come the spoilers.

ler S! Spoil Sp Sp Spol Spoil

The reason why Sasuke hates a certain someone, (Itachi) is because he killed his mother and sister. (Which I'll get into later.) Naruto will still be trained by Danzo with emotionless training and shurikenjutsu. Uzushiogakure will become a major ally to the other 5 villages. Naruto will leave the village after the chunin exams. Orochimaru coming to the vault? That wasn't him, just a person he kidnapped. Orochimaru will not be a threat, he'll actually be joining Konoha again. Tsunade will not be the Godaime Hokage, Sasuke will. (Plot twist, huh?) He'll be damn good at it too. Naruto's second lover will be an OC named Kameko Uzumaki. I know I know, I said no OC's, but this one exists and is made by goriverde on Deviantart.

Now this isn't a crossover fanfiction, but I will be introducing other elements from different anime.

 **Country: Land of fire**

 **Village: Konoha**

 **Rank: Sandaime of Konoha's new rank, Kami's Reincarnations**

 **All jutsu: Fucking godly. You just don't.**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: ?**

 **Birthdate: ?**

 **Height: 6'4"**

 **Weight: very heavy or very light, unkown**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Incredibly long, red, spiky**

 **Engagment: You don't. If you do, fucking run**

 **Other:** _He's known to be unpredictable. He has been seen giving the Sandaime Hokage the power of the Rikudo Sennin. He really likes ramen. No one knows where he lives, He's also revived the Uzumaki clan, giving them all the power of the Rikudo Sennin also. They are now a force to be reckoned with. Everything else is unknown. His appearance itself makes him look like a monster. His codename is, "The Thirty Tailed Wolf." That's it._

Spoileeerrss overerererr Spoil over


	8. Chapter 8: Sasuke's Ultimate Capacity 1

**Stupid kid, he doesn't even understand pain. Naruto's probably had it worse than this whole country.** A certain blacked haired genin thought, laying on the lush grounds of a green forest.

As of now, it's been a month since Team 7 have had MInato as their sensei. No one except a few people know what happened to Kakashi, so they just stopped really caring. Anyways, team 7 had been taking D ranked missions until they were fed up with it. They told the hokage, and he decided to give them a C-ranked mission. They were going to… you know what, fuck it. The same shit happened as in cannon, except Naruto and his team weren't fucking idiots. Zabuza and Haku still got away, they still killed Gozu and Meizu and continued on with the mission. What is different though, is Sasuke leaving the house instead of Naruto, which brings us into that lovely scene we're at now.

Sasuke was staring at the roof of the forest, thinking about what happened in the house. **'Was I being too harsh on the kid? Naww, he'll be fine.'** Sasuke agreed with himself, calming down. "You know, you'll catch a cold out here, lying down like that." A soft voice said.

"GAHHHGH WHO SAID THAT!?" Sasuke yelled, jumping up and alerting the birds, causing them all to migrate somewhere else. "That would be me." Sasuke turned around, only to see a girl that was more beautiful than he'd ever seen. He couldn't describe her with words because that's how lazy the damn author is. (She has on her fake hunter-nin outfit except she has an impressive bust and no mask on.) Sasuke stared at her for a while until she spoke. "You can stop staring now, a bug might fly straight into your eye for not moving." She giggled, causing Sasuke to blush and scratch the back of his head, closing his eyes in the process. It must be something he picked up from Minato.

"Sorry about that!" He exclaimed, his blush receding and stopped doing the Minato. "So, what brings you out here?" Haku asked. "I just needed to let out some build up rage I had by training, so that's why I was here." He said, flashing a smile to the girl. Haku let out a slight a blush. "Hmm, are you over it now?" She asked, to which Sasuke replied with a, "Yeah." Sasuke then asked a question. "So who are you?" "My name is Haku. I came out here searching for some herbs for a friend of mine. He got hurt from… scraping his elbow!" She quickly lied. Sasuke didn't catch it to her relief. "Oh. Do you want some help?" Sasuke asked, wanting to get to know her better. "Yeah, I would like that!" She accepted, giving Sasuke a genuine smile.

They started to pick herbs and kept going for 20 minutes. Sasuke and Haku started to talk while doing so, and they learned more about each other. As they were talking, Sasuke couldn't help but feel attached to her in someway, like he didn't want her to go for some reason. He started to feel this way about 10 minutes into their herb picking. To the reader's and my enjoyment, he didn't dislike this feeling either.

It was about 5 more minutes until Haku had to go, pecking him on the cheek before she left. Sasuke furiously blushed, embarrassed with what she did. After she left, Sasuke walked back to the bridge builder's house.

Tazuna's Home

When Sasuke made it back, he was met with an odd sight. He saw Inari, two men which looked like bandits, and Tsunami tied up like she was being held hostage. (Which she was.) Sasuke saw this and ran towards them, performing hand seals.

"LET MY MOM GO!" Inari shouted, bursting the house door open running towards his captured mother. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY! SHE'S MY MOM!" Inari yelled at the bandits, trying to push them down. "Huh? Get off me brat!" One of them said, kicking Inari in the face, sending him crashing through the window of the house. "Heh, stupid brat! He really thought he could..." "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Just then, a small fireball came rushing towards the bandits. Sasuke was running fast behind the tiny fireball.

The fireball had finally reached its targets, ready to do its thing. "Hehe, what's this? A tiny little fireball? What's this going to do to me?" One of the bandits arrogantly mocked, only for it to speed up and rip its way into the bandits stomach. "GHGRH!" He grunted in intense pain, due to the fireball burning and tearing inside of him. Just then, Sasuke finally made it. He jumped off of a tree, landing in front of Tsunami and the bandits. "Utsukushiku kagayaku, Amaterasu!" (Shine beautifully, Amaterasu!) Sasuke yelled. When Sasuke yelled that, the bandit ignited into golden flames with purple and black surrounding the top and bottom of his body. The bandit wailed and screamed as the rest of his body was numb, having severe burns all over him. He kept screaming in agony until he turned into ash, leaving everyone except Sasuke startled.

"W-whatever! He was the weaker one out of us. I'm way stronger than you kid, so I won't be-" "Shinu." (Perish.) Sasuke interrupted, and the last bandit quite literally perished in a swirl of lightning. Tsunami looked at Sasuke, fear and awe present in her eyes, while Inari was still knocked out on the wall.

Sasuke walked over to Tsunami and untied her. Tsunami, still in her dazed state, fell down face first, making a hard smack sound on impact. Sasuke sweatdropped at the behavior but picked her up nonetheless. "Are you ok ma'am? I hope they didn't do anything to you." Sasuke politely asked her. Tsunami looked him in the eye. She saw sincerity and uncertainty in them. To let him know that there was nothing to be worried about, she smiled a genuine smile and replied with an, "I'm fine. Thank you for helping me." Sasuke was glad and smiled back, until it was replaced with seriousness, the true face of a ninja. He jumped through the house window and used medical ninjutsu to heal him. **Thank god he taught me all these techniques. Otherwise, Inari'd be in critical condition. I still can't believe I have chakra control that's greater than the Rikudo Sennin.** He mused to himself whilst healing Inari.

After 2 minutes, Inari was fully healed, resting peacefully on the floor. Sasuke smiled and jumped back out the house, glad that Inari was ok. When he made it outside, he asked, "Where is everybody else?" Tsunami quickly responded, "They're currently out training. You can go train with them if you want to." "K. Thanks, Ms. Tsunami." And with that, Sasuke ran out.

Sadly, he was pulled into Naruto's Mindscape as he was running. Poor Sasuke, you should know Naruto is a sadist.

-Mindscape-

"... Of course I'm here. What do you want now, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sitting on top of a 200 foot tall tree. "You know why I'm here. Compared to the shitty five years I trained you in here before, this time I'm going to train you for 30 years. And it starts… now!

 **1st year of training**

Sasuke worked on his physical capabilities. 1000 push-ups, 3000 sit-ups, 7000 lunges, wall-sits for 3 hours, 500 laps from the Savannah back to the prairie, (Forgot to tell yall, they are 150 kilometers apart.) and pretty much every physical exercise you can think of 300X the amount you'll ever do.

Sasuke never complained, not once, knowing it would get him stronger, incredibly so. Even when he always felt his muscles aching, he never once complained. Whenever he was given an order, he always carried it out. Lucky for Sasuke, in Naruto's special mindscape, you can't get tired.

Sasuke's appearance was now different. For starters, I'm not going to explain jack shit. He looks like he does when he receives the Rinnegan, just without the weird purple tie thing. Anyways, it's time for his 2nd through 20 next years of training.

 **2nd-20 years of training**

For these years, Naruto helped Sasuke master his chakra control. Naruto also awakened Sasuke's Indra chakra, therefore granting him access to his Rinnegan. Naruto helped him master all of his paths, and they didn't require the use of much chakra.

Naruto also upgraded his heavenly flames and told him why he has it. Naruto told him it has to do with ninshu and him being Indra's extra transmigrant. Sasuke didn't really care, though he thought it was really interesting. (I don't know how that's possible. He just, is.)

Naruto had him completely master all nature elements, sub elements, and Yin-Yang release. Sasuke had quite the trouble over mastering Yin and Yang, accidentally destroying bits and pieces of the mountains and making entire ecosystems disappear. Everytime he did so, Naruto sweatdropped and rebuilt it. Sasuke just sat there helpless, beating himself up for not controlling his powers.

When they were training, Sasuke told him to make 10,000 shadow clones and send them all to sleep. Sasuke was confused, but did so anyway. After he did so, Naruto told him why. _Mini Flashback: "Whenever you dispel them, you'll feel refreshed. You probably won't need to go to sleep, for a long time. But your clones will. I'll also make sure they don't wake up." Mini Flashback end:_

 **Final years of training**

During the final years, Naruto had helped Sasuke master his Sharingan. Naruto made him awaken it by using a genjutsu on him. The genjutsu was Sasuke's mother and sister getting killed by Itachi. (I know, pretty disturbing.) Sasuke was mentally raped for a while, but he got over it. Naruto used his powers to upgrade Sasuke's Sharingan to EMS, and helped him master all the techniques of that.

The rest of the years were chakra control, physical exercises, and blade practice. During the training, Naruto made a sword called Kurikara (functions exactly how it does in Blue Exorcist) and gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke was stunned that Naruto made him something, and immediately started to train with it. He was surprised when Naruto told him that the sword was made to destroy demons. Sasuke thought about what demons he could mean, but paid it no mind.

 **Present time**

"Alright Sasuke, ready to get outside of my mind?" "Ughh, don't say it like that, weirdo." Sasuke replied to Naruto, who was currently doing a Tobi dance. (The weird thing where Tobi/Obito shakes his body back and forth.) "Ok, get out my kind friend!" Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at the remark, while Naruto was still doing the Tobi. "I'm out." Sasuke said, seemingly fading from existence.

-In the Forest-

Sasuke started to feel his normal body take effect from the mindscape training. He became more muscular, taller; His height reaching 6'0. His hair now looks exactly like Indra's, except black. His sword was strapped to the right side of his waist. All in all a threatening appearance.

"With this power, I'll be able to get answers from Itachi. Even though he killed my family, I still love him. Is that a bad thing? For you to still love someone, even after they took something from you they can't get back?" Sasuke asked to himself, with a sad smile. He then checked his surroundings. He then proceeded to run through the trees, getting himself to his wanted destination. As he was running, He was confused at how Naruto could send him to the mindscape without being near him. It confused him, but brushed it off as, 'A Naruto Moment.'

-Team 7 training grounds-

Sasuke had finally made it back with his team, and was met Minato practicing the Hiraishin, Naruto practicing the Rasengan, and Sakura making training dummies...? Needless to say it was weird seeing Sakura do something for the team. She also seemed to be practicing chakra control with one shadow clone standing on a tree. **When did she learn how to make shadow clones? Probably Naruto and his dumbass.**

"Ahh Sasuke. You finally showed up." Sasuke heard Naruto's voice from behind him. Sasuke jumped up at least 10 feet high, screaming like a little girl. Naruto started to die with laughter, holding on to his stomach whilst rolling on the grassy floor. Sasuke then came back to the ground, landing on Naruto. Naruto went through the ground by 5 feet. (Due to Sasuke's physically enhanced body.) Even though he went 5 feet under, he was still laughing, just not the same scale as he was before.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke from the whole, who was floating thanks to his Rinnegan. "Naruto I swear, when I get my hands on you, you will beat mince meat!" Sasuke threatened through gritted teeth. Naruto payed him no attention as he kept laughing. Sasuke decided to let it go, and floated toward his other teammates.

"Hopefully I can bring justice to Itachi soon."

PART ONE FINISHED

Ok guys, I know I said there'd be a new chapter, but my plans were postponed due to school. I'm going to split this chapter into 3 parts. I got pretty lazy on this one, so let me know how it is in the reviews please. Until then, cya!


	9. Chapter 8: Sasuke's Ultimate Capacity 2

"Stupid Naruto, always doing stupid shit. I should've known he was always an idiot. Oh wait, I do." Sasuke grumbled to himself, still annoyed from Naruto getting the best of him. After a few quick seconds of floating around, he joined his other teammate and his sensei.

"Oh hey, whatsup Sasuke?" Minato asked him, currently using a senbon for the Hiraishin. Sasuke was surprised, but put that aside. "I came to tell you there might be an invasion back at Tazuna's home. I encountered two of gato's thugs not too long ago." He said.

Minato was then there for a second, and disappeared in a yellow flash. Sakura saw this and dispelled her clone and walked over to Sasuke to ask him what's going on.

"Hey Sasuke, what's going on? Why is your hair longer? How are you floating? Why did Sensei leave? Did something bad happen?" She rapidly fired questions and Sasuke started to sweat under his neck, knowing he couldn't answer all of them. He tried to cover it up, and he did so pretty well. "Come to Tazuna's home, and everything will be explained there." He explained cryptically. "Ok then. I won't fail my duty." Sakura then ran through the forest at high kage level speeds, making it to Tazuna's home in no time.

Sasuke's looked at the spot she was at in wide eyes. **Naruto what in the hell did you teach her? Just a day ago, she was still a careless Kunoichi, granted I can call her that now.** Sasuke wondered. He then floated back to where Naruto is. He looked down in the crater. **Hmm, he must've gotten the message, seeing as he's not here.** He thought, seeing as Naruto's not in the crater. With everybody gone, Sasuke teleported back to Tazuna's home using his Rinnegan.

Tazuna's Home

When he got back, he was met with Naruto holding back using low Jounin level skills to kill off about 10 bandits that were trying to storm the house. Sakura was using high Chunin level skills to kill 5 bandits that were already inside the broken house. Minato was used his Hiraishin to kill 20 other bandits. After that, that was the end of them.

"Wow. I came back and did nothing. Just great. Amaterasu!" Sasuke yelled, burning up all of the dead bodies in a golden flame. The rest of Team 7 finally noticed Sasuke's presence after he burned up the bodies. "Oh hey Sasuke! We didn't see ya there! We were too busy beating up these motherfuckers, as you can see, dattebayo." Naruto said, blushing because of his verbal tic. Sasuke just chuckled at him until a giant sword came rushing past Sasuke's neck, cutting off the tiniest bit of skin.

"Well fuck, Zabuza's here to ruin the fun." Naruto said, walking over next to Sasuke. "Let's teach him a little lesson, am I right Sasuke?" "Right, Naruto." The two then push their hands together, hand fused. Just kidding. They turned into a forty foot tall ethereal, red, chakra dragon with 30 long flowing tails on it. It also had purple susanoo chakra armor covering it, with lightning sparkling all over it. From the sidelines, Zabuza saw this and was shitting himself, while Sakura and Minato walked into the house and placed seals around it to protect it from harm.

"Hey Naruto, can you sense Zabuza?" Sasuke asked him. "Yeah. He's on top of that tree." Naruto answered. "Alright then. You wanna go overkill?" "No, there's no reason to waste anything on him." Naruto answered to Sasuke again.

Naruto and Sasuke turned the dragon towards said tree, and then fired a small Bijudama with an Amaterasu covering it. Zabuza saw this and started running through some hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" A giant water dragon shot through the trees, aiming for it's target. The giant dragon hit the Bijudama, but instead of putting it out, it just got absorbed. Zabuza witnessing this, jumped out of the tree, effectively evading the Bijudama.

Upon the Bijudama hitting the tree, the tree just poofed out of existence. Zabuza stood there, looking at the tree's area in amazement, failing to notice that Naruto and Sasuke were out of the ethereal chakra giant, standing right behind Zabuza. Naruto seeing this as a fun chance decided to play a little joke on Zabuza.

He silently walked up to Zabuza's back and whispered in his ear, "Did you like the show I put on, Zabuza? _I'm sure you enjoyed it_." The moment Zabuza heard this, he started to run through the forest in search for Haku, hoping to call off the mission as the opponents were too powerful to face off against. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, before chuckling in amusement of how silly the situation was.

After Naruto and Sasuke had their fit of giggles, they decided it was time to get to work.

"Sasuke, I believe we have some work to do at the bridge, do we not?" Naruto asked cryptically. Sasuke was confused, until he Naruto summon 4000 shadow clones. Sasuke then summoned 90 shadow clones so he could guard the bridge as it was being built. "If that's the case Naruto, then let us leave." Naruto nodded in agreement, then teleported towards the bridge with Sasuke following in pursuit.

The Great Naruto Bridge

When Naruto and Sasuke landed on the bridge, they were greeted by a pudgy little man with ugly ass shades on. The man's face looking like a willow tree didn't help at all. The two then noticed that the man had their back turned towards them with an army of thugs in front of them.

"Hey, who are those pretty boys behind you boss?" One of the arrogant thugs asked the old man. The old man startled, turned around immediately to see Sasuke and Naruto staring at him: their eyes craving blood from him.

"W-who are yo-" The old man's sentence was never finished as his head was severed from his body, flying into space with no chance of it ever coming down. The lifeless corpse of the man dropped to the ground with blood spraying everywhere. Sasuke looked at this in pride, seeing as he was the one to end his worthless life.

"What's going on?" "That man just killed our pay!" "Get him!" The thugs then started to charge at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke started to walk up, but Naruto stopped him. "No Sasuke, I've seen enough. I will kill them all with a certain jutsu I've been practicing."

Naruto walked up to the raging army, performing thousands upon thousands of hand seals every .1 seconds. Sasuke's eyes widened at the speed and the amount of hand seals it was taking Naruto to get his jutsu over with.

Sasuke started to get worried when the army started to close in. The stakes were high, until Naruto said it.

"All Release: Your life has no meaning."

The exact moment Naruto said that, the thugs seemingly vanished, leaving no trace that they were REAL. Sasuke was in complete shock, never ever seeing Naruto use one of his advanced jutsu.

"N-Naruto, what was that?" Sasuke asked him. "Something I hope to never have to use again." Naruto said, leaving Sasuke confused. Sasuke was about to question Naruto again, until Naruto teleported away. **He must've teleported to the house. Oh well. I'll question him later.** After Sasuke finished his thoughts, he teleported to the house too.

Before he teleported back, he looked back at the bridge and saw the clones finish it. Seeing as the bridge was finished, he dispelled his clones with Naruto's clones doing the same.

Tazuna's Home

Once Sasuke got back, he was surprised to see the house back in perfect condition and his teammates packed up, ready to leave.

As he was looking, he felt a heavy weight on top of his back and quickly grabbed it, as it was going to slide over and fall.

"Gahh, what hell?" Sasuke swore to himself. "That's your luggage, Sasuke." He heard a voice say. Sasuke turned his head away from the luggage and looked at the person talking to him.

"Oh, hey sensei." Sasuke replied with his always serious face. Minato just chuckled and replied. "Well Sasuke, it's good to see you as always." Sasuke just nodded in return and started walking away from the house, but not without doing something at first.

"Hold on, I'll be back." Sasuke said, placing his luggage down. He ran back to Tazuna's home, and saw the door open with Inari waving goodbye.

"Inari!" Sasuke yelled as he was running back. Inari saw him and started to speak. "Big brother!"

Sasuke made it to him without much effort and glomped him in a hug. Inari was taken aback by it, but soon gave into it, wrapping his arms around his 'big brother's' back. Sasuke then started to whisper something in Inari's ear.

"Inari, I promise we'll come back. But when we do, I want you to be stronger alright?" Sasuke asked him. The little boy whispered back, "Ok big brother! I will become stronger, for my family!" Sasuke then let go of Inari and Inari doing the same. Sasuke then smiled, and lifted his index and middle finger and poked him on the head. As that happened, Inari felt words and words flow into his head. He saw subjects like taijutsu and kenjutsu. He saw battles with ninjutsu and shurikenjutsu.

After it all flowed into his head, he asked another question. "Big brother, what is this?" Inari asked. "It's ninja knowledge that you'll need to use in order to become stronger. I gave you a training schedule in their too. Now there's no way you can't become stronger, unless you slack off. You wouldn't do that, would you?" Sasuke asked him. "Of course not! I won't disappoint you!" Inari exclaimed, giving out a nice guy pose. Sasuke shuddered, but gave him a smile nonetheless.

After Sasuke's little pep talk with Inari, he got up and waved goodbye to the family. He walked down the steps until he found himself in Konoha all of a sudden.

Sasuke looked around and activated his Sharingan, only to be surprised when he found out that it wasn't a genjutsu. Him and his team were currently in the Hokage Tower, speaking to Hiruzen.

"... And that will be the final decision. As you and your other classmates have graduated early, you are now able to do what you want. As I already know of your skills, you can choose missions only up to S rank… except for you Naruto. You can choose whatever mission you want. I don't care." Naruto snorted in agreement. "As of now, you are all dismissed."

Just as Sasuke and his team were about to leave, the world turned black and white and time stopped. Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered what happened last time this event occurred.

Sasuke looked around until he saw Naruto facing him, dangerously close to his face.

"Hi SaSSuk-e-e~" Naruto said in a distorted tone of voice. Sasuke just punched Naruto into the ground below him. "Naruto, I don't have time for your stupid games. I need to know what the hell is going on and why I'm here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto got up and chuckled before answering. "Well you see, I sped up time so we could get here faster. You already packed up your stuff by now and we got our pay as an A rank mission." Sasuke nodded at this, but asked another question.

"Naruto, you've been hiding something from me for far too long." Naruto visibly shook, but decided to answer. "Sasuke, I will tell you when I feel the time is right." Naruto replied. Sasuke started to shake with rage. "NO! You will tell me right here and right now! This has gone on since the last time this happened to me! YOU WILL TELL ME!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto looked at him with a dead serious look on his face.

"I Am The True Bringer Of Pain."

* * *

Alright then. That is part 2 of Sasuke's ultimate capacity. Sorry for taking so long, but if you want to know why, just read my profile. Also, I'm going to give flashbacks in the next chapter and explain more of Naruto's, Sasuke,'s Sakura's, and Minato's training. I will also give flashbacks on the bonding between Akemi and Minato so the story won't seem confusing. Yeah, it's pretty much gonna be a filler chapter.

Also! I changed the ending in the last chapter. It seemed very sexist to me that I had Sakura making sandwiches.

That's all I have to say for now. Until next time, See ya!


	10. Chapter 9: The ANBU (Preview)

_Flashback_

" _So… you're Akemi, the Juubi?"_

 _Naruto, Minato and Akemi were currently sitting down in Naruto's mindscape, the forest part if you want a location. Naruto introduced Minato to Akemi and Akemi to Minato, because he felt like it would be terrible if Naruto kept his lover a secret from his own father._

" _Yes, I am Akemi the Juubi." Akemi responded, a bright and a little bit forced smile._

" _Naruto, as your father, I support your decision. The only thing I want to know is if sHE IS STRONG ENOUGH!" Minato declared, summoning a Hiraishin kunai and throwing it towards Akemi at unbelievably high speeds. Akemi just caught it, but didn't notice how Minato wasn't at his spot anymore. Naruto teleported away to the volcanos for more training._

 _Small Battle Start!_

" _I do have to congratulate you on your speed, though it's not- huh? Where'd you go?" Akemi noticed that Minato was gone and looked around. An idea clicked in her head and she used chakra sensing, only to find out that there was more than one Minato? About 6 of them if you need numbers._

 _The Minatos saw her hesitate and used it as an opening. They all teleported to her with a level 10 Hiraishin, leaving a trail of yellow instead of a flash of yellow. Akemi didn't catch on in time so when the Minatos reached her, they all sliced her with the kunai, effectively killing her._

 _Blood sprayed everywhere. On the tree bark, the leaves, the grass, and even in a nearby lake. Her organs were chopped up into trillions of tiny pieces. 5 of the current Minatos formed a Ram hand seals and dispelled, leaving the real one for all eyes to feast on. The real Minato shook his body violently letting the blood fly off of him._

 _Minato looked at the scene he made and mocked Akemi, that is until he felt an enormous pressure on his back, sending him through thousands of trees at 900 MPH. He coughed up blood and got many bruises and splinters on his body as he was forcefully punched into deep into the Forest._

 _When he was done breaking trees, he found himself laying down in a crater._

" _What in the world? I could've sworn I just killed her… unless!" He thought out loud and rolled right, just in time from what would've been immediate death from a sword, a Zanpakuto nonetheless. Minato jumped up into the air, doing 3 flips as he grabbed 9 explosive tags from his ninja pouch. He threw them up in the air and formed a giant Rasengan in his left hand._

" _RASENGAN!" He shouted, slamming it into the tags. They effectively exploded, the blast radius being 50 kilometers._

 _After the blast, Minato fell to the ground and checked his surroundings. As expected, he was tied up to a tree with Akemi standing right in front of him. Minato laughed and spoke._

 _Small Battle End!_

" _Ahh, I knew that was a genjutsu. Though I have to ask, when did you cast it on me?" Akemi smirked smugly and answered._

" _When you looked at the sword I threw at you. The sword itself was a trap, considering you didn't notice it was actually me in a henge." Minato felt cold drip fall from his face when he heard that._

" _H-how could I have not noticed it was a henge?"_

" _The same reason you could make real life clones of yourself. You tapped into Naruto's Life Chakra and made real people, unlike the Bunshin jutsus." She explained. Minato pondered on the fact that he was able to tap into Naruto's chakra at all._

" _Wait, why was I able to do so? How come this only works for my son and not other people?"_

" _Because Naruto's mind allows you. You see, when Kami came into Naruto's mindscape, he didn't only give him powers. He also gave him a passive ability. Naruto doesn't know about it, but I do. I like to call it Familial Love, but it's actually called_ _Chakra Loan_ _. It acts like a loan for anyone in Naruto's family." Akemi paused for a tiny amount of breath before she spoke again._

" _It includes his wife, or wives considering Naruto can have more than one, his children, his parents, his uncles, his aunts, and his grandparents."_

 _Minato's face brightened up at the information and was about to say something, but she spoke again._

" _I have yet to tell Naruto about this because I don't want him going crazy thinking that his chakra reserves would be empty. I also don't want him to push off the CRA. I've never had a sibling in my life, so Naruto having one other wife would benefit me. Being the only thing in your family- no, being the only thing existing gets incredibly lonely. I'm sure you understand; Shinigami forcing you away from your son so the prophecy could commence am I correct?"_

 _Minato could only look at her dumbfounded and think to himself._ _ **Wow, not only is she skilled, but she has put herself behind and is thinking about her family. She must really love Naruto then…**_

" _Yes, I do love Naruto." Akemi answered, a tinge of pink hitting her cheeks with a smile forming. Minato just went wide eyed and could feel piss threatening to spill from his pants. Akemi just laughed at Minato's predicament, not helping at all._

" _Yes, I can read your thoughts Minato."_

" _Well, uh, I'll just leave the mindscape know. You beat me fair and square." Minato undid the chain he was tied up with and was about to leave the mindscape but waved his hand and said,_

" _Take care of Naruto for me, will ya?"_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Ok guys, that was a preview of what's to come in the next chapter. I beg you, REVIEW THIS AND THE FULL CHAPTER WHEN I'M FINISHED!

On another note, I'll be doing an abilities update like I did with my other fic.

Until next time, Cya!


	11. Please read It's very important

Hey guys! It's been a while, and I want to say thank you for your reviews! They've helped me out a lot and have kept me going throughout my fan fiction adventures. Though some of them were plain stupid, (like the girl calling me racist and reporting my story for bad spelling and grammar?) I kept a little of them there anyways. doesn't let me remove them and I will never understand why.

Anyways, where in the HELL have I been!? Well, to answer that question, I've been reading other fanfiction and video games got me distracted. Warframe had me coming back with that new update and Destiny 2 is coming out along with the beta. So, I've been getting hyped for it by playing Destiny. I've also been playing FFXV, Halo, Watch Dogs, Saints Row IV, and NUNS 4 with mods. If anyone wants to play with me, my PSN is Yurushimo and my GT is Creeper guy7890.

As for the fanfiction, I'm currently working on the 9th chapter of TTMOP and I'm not doing anything with Ichigo YET. As I promised with TTMOP, here's an abilities chart.

 **All current Otsutsuki powers-** He has Ash Killing Bones, Onmyoton, stuff like that.

 **All cannon abilities including the ones in Boruto -** Ya know, stuff like OP Shadow Clone and Rasengan.

 **Space time and dimension manipulation-** He can control these things at will.

 **Complete body manipulation-** Can change anything in and on his body at will. This means he can legitimately turn himself into a female.

 **Mastery of every element-** He has complete control of every release out there.

 **Eien No Raijin Modo-** Remember that mode I kind've brushed off when Naruto found that room? Yeah, it's coming back soon. I can't tell ya when since I don't know myself.

 **Incredibly humongous fast refilling Chakra reserves-** Exactly what it says. Ok, to picture this, think about every Otsutsuki we've seen, and new ones coming in Boruto combined along with the complete Juubi's Chakra reserves times 999 google. That's how big his are. Don't even get me started on his other types of chakra I mentioned when he revived Uzugakure.

 **Every Dojutsu there is and will ever be-** It's weird to me how in Godlike Naruto fics, they never once think about the Tenseigan. It's a really cool eye and no one seems to care about it.

 **Dimensional Mindscape-** Remember when I said Naruto's Mindscape is special? Yeah, it's actually a training dimension. You can change it to the conditions you want and everything like that. You can even "turn on cheats" if you want to, but that's only for his Mindscape. More will be explained as the story continues.

 **Secret**

 **Secret**

 **Secret**

 **Secret**

 **Secret**

 **Secret**

 **Secret**

 **Secret**

 **Secret**

 **Secret-** Yep, 10 new secret abilities. You have to keep reading if you wanna know.

That's it guys! If you want to message me, do so on Instagram (Be warned, my account is full of memes) og_jirachi or my twitter k_inaku

Until next time, Cya!


End file.
